


Cambio de Planes (Big Hero 6)

by marinette310



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Prostitution, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinette310/pseuds/marinette310
Summary: Un giro a la historia original. Con la participación de mi OC Hiromi
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Pov Normal

La joven mujer se encontraba entre la espada y la pared literalmente, aquellos pequeños robots la tenían rodeada no tenía escapatoria.

???: no tienes a donde ir niña, ríndete, no puedes contra nosotros— dijo la rubia.

***: aceptalo amiga mía no puedes contra nosotros 3— habló la chica castaña.

###: solo acepta tu destino jovencita.— dijo el enmascarado mientras ordenaba a los pequeños robots que la sujetaran de los brazos— solo ríndete y desaparece de una vez por todas jovencita, así como...

~~~: ¡Tu callate Yokai! ¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!

###: como sea— dijo dándole la espalda a la chica— verás Hiromi, solo tu eres la única que puede reparar este portal, solo tu puedes hacerlo para devolverme a mi pequeña

***: a quien el importa tu "pequeña" ella reparará este portal para salvar a mi padre y a mi hermanito— dijo la castaña con obviedad.

Mientras que estos tres villanos peleaban entre ellos la chica activó sus discos de suspensión electrónica que estaban en sus pies de su armadura negra para acto seguido lanzar un disco en una patada para cortar los pequeños robot que la retenían en su brazo derecho. Acto seguido activó sus cuchillas de plasma de su brazo derecho para cortar los robots de su brazo izquierdo logrando así escapar hacia el dichoso portal que decían esos tres.

???: ustedes dos están muy equivocados, yo usaré este portal para por fin derrotar a...

Fue interrumpida por el enmascarado que había logrado alcanzar a ver a la chica que logró liberarse de su agarre.

Yokai: ¡la chica!

Las dos chicas voltearon rápidamente en dirección a la joven mujer.

???: ¡Chris detenla!— llamó a su fiel asistente que se encontraba jugando con un juguete chillón para acto seguido detenerse y sonreír

Chris: vivo para servirte

El chico salió corriendo en dirección a la chica para tratar de detenerla pero no contó con que una espada cuchilla de grafeno lo detuviera a unos metros de donde estaba la chica.

Hiromi: ¿¡Momakase!?

Momakase: hola de nuevo pequeña genio

Hiromi: te dije que te quedaras con Pegajoso y Carl Felonía mientras yo derrotaba a estos tres malditos— dijo mientras trataba de averiguar cómo funcionaba ese artefacto.

Momakase: ¿y dejarte toda la diversión? ¡Ja! No gracias— dijo con gracia— por cierto, ten esto— la mujer lanzó a la joven una especie de reloj muy raro de color negro— te lo da Alistair, esto logrará desviar las ondas del portal

Hiromi: hasta que Krei hizo algo útil

***: ¡no te dejaré escapar Hiromi! ¡pagaras por lo que hiciste!

Hiromi: los únicos que pagarán aquí serán ustedes tres Trina

Trina: eres una...

Hiromi: Momakase detenlos ya casi termino

Momakase: espero que sepas lo que haces genio

La mujer de traje azul fácilmente derrotó al asistente "perfecto" haciendo enfurecer a la rubia

???: ¡Chris! ¡Hiromi haz sido una piedra en mi zapato por todos estos años al igual que él y al igual que él me desharé de ti!

Hiromi: tan solo inténtalo Diane

La joven mujer al fin había logrado dar con el botón que acabaría con todo este desastre, o eso esperaba

Hiromi: esto es por mi familia y amigos

Dicho esto la joven presionó el gran botón rojo que destruiría la máquina para siempre, el portal empezó a hacer un ruido extraño y todo el lugar empezó a temblar.

Hiromi: lo logré

Diane: ¿tú crees?— preguntó con malicia mostrando un botón verde que tenía el símbolo de una "X"

Hiromi: no...¿como...cómo es posible?

Diane: enserio creíste que no había previsto que tratarías de destruir el portal, por favor, se nota que aún con el paso de los años no has aprendido la lección

Hiromi: no...¿que hice?

Momakase: ¡Hiromi atrapala!— la mujer le lanzó a la joven su espada de grafeno que la chica logró atrapar.

Hiromi: Momakase sal ahora

Momakase: pero...

Hiromi: ¡sal ahora y pon a todos a salvo!

La mujer de traje azul asintió y salió corriendo de aquel edificio mientras que la chica se mantenía alerta por cualquier movimiento de los tres.

Diane: miren nada más a la heroína de San Fransokyo, que patético.

Hiromi: si voy a caer, te llevaré conmigo maldita perra clonada

Diane: eres una...

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo más el portal se activó absorbiendo a los villanos y a la joven chica para después el portal explotar después de haberse tragado a los 4 sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos.

Mientras que afuera del edificio, se encontraba la mujer de traje azul con la mirada perdida hacia el edificio sin notar que dos sujetos estaban detrás de ella

&&&: ¿donde está Hiromi, Momakase?— preguntó el chico gelatinoso

Momakase: se fue, ellos ganaron, el portal fue abierto y se los llevó para luego destruirse

@@@: ¿la mujer héroe se fue?

&&&: ¿¡por qué ella!?— lloró el sujeto de gelatina mientras era consolado por el hombre fortachón— ¿por qué ella y no yo Carl?

Carl: no lo sé pegajoso, no lo sé

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, era de noche en las afueras ciudad de San Fransokyo, un pequeño vórtice de colores fosforescentes se abrió y de él emergió una joven chica de armadura negra para luego caer en una rama de un árbol.

Hiromi: ¿En donde estoy?

En ese momento un crujido la sacó de sus pensamientos, la rama del árbol en el que cayó anteriormente empezó a quebrarse.

Hiromi: oh no, esto no podría empeorar.

Parece que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra el día de hoy ya que en ese momento vio que del cielo caía la espada que Momakase le había dado con anterioridad.

Hiromi: me retracto.

La espada cortó la rama en la que estaba.

Hiromi: ¡Fuck!

La chica cayó de cara al frío suelo mientras que la espada caía a un lado de ella aunque su casco evitó que se lastimara.

Hiromi: ¡joder! Cuando encuentre a ese trío de idiotas juro por kami-sama que les haré pagar por esto— gritó con enojo para acto seguido levantarse, sacudir el polvo de su ropa, tomar la espada y colocarla en la funda que se encontraba en su espalda.

Hiromi: bien, ahora, ¿Dónde mierda estoy? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde mierda están ese trío de intento de villanos, un momento, ¿En donde esta mi bolso?— en ese momento del mismo árbol que ella había caído anteriormente, cayó un bolso de color violeta que tenía botones de lado derecho que asemejan los elementos de la tabla periódica— ahi esta mi respuesta— la chica recogió su bolso y se lo colgó cruzado de izquierda a derecha— después de todo este combate con ese trío de idiotas la armadura ya está empezando a pesar.

La joven mujer presionó un botón en su brazo. La tela del traje comenzó a moverse, convirtiéndose en un abrigo rojo con negro en el interior. Su armadura y casco comenzaron a moverse también, transformándose en partes de su abrigo. Se transformaron en pulseras de metal en sus tobillos y muñecas, algunas de las armaduras que le rodeaban el cuello como un collar. Todos eran negros, con la diferencia de las pulseras que había en sus muñecas y tobillos que tenían gemas verdes y amarillas. Su bolsa usó parte de su armadura para ocultar la tabla periódica roja, haciéndola parecer algo normal.

Debajo de su chaqueta había una blusa azul con un patrón marrón rojizo. Lo que también solía estar debajo del traje era una falda holgada color beige. La blusa y la falda algo cortas estaban ligeramente rasgados, pero no estaba tan mal. La joven acarició su ropa, tratando de volver a ponerla en su lugar.

Hiromi: listo, no es la gran cosa pero es algo decente

La chica trató de descifrar en donde se encontraba hasta que recordó el reloj que le había dado Momakase de parte de Alistair Krei. Un reloj con lo último de tecnología y con algo extra que ella pidió.

De entre sus ropas sacó un collar que tenía un dije en forma de corazón y un chip de memoria de color verde. Sacó el chip verde y antes volver a guardar su collar se detuvo a mirar el dije, abrió el corazón donde habían dos fotos.

Hiromi: prometo detenerlos y vengarte, onii-chan— dicho esto guardó el dije de nuevo entre sus ropas e insertó el chip verde en la herradura que había en el reloj— por favor que funcione

Del reloj se proyectó un holograma que dejó mostrar una pequeña figura de un robot de vinil.

***: hola— saludó el holograma— yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Hola Hiromi

Hiromi: ¡Baymax! ¡Estas vivo! O bueno, no vivo, eh, tu me entiendes

Baymax: sin mi cuerpo no puedo dar mi asistencia médica como tal

Hiromi: si te entiendo, tranquilo, ya veremos con que te puedo reconstruir. Ahora lo más importante es saber en dónde estamos.

Baymax: si deseas puedo decírtelo

Hiromi: a caray ¿Y eso cómo lo harás?

Baymax: tu reloj tiene los registros de tu ubicación actual así como la fecha, hora, clima...

Hiromi: de acuerdo B solo dime en donde estoy por favor

Baymax: actualmente te encuentras a las afueras de San Fransokyo cerca del puente Golden Gate

Hiromi: ¿el puente Golden Gate? Pero, el puente está destruido desde hace años. Baymax ¿Qué fecha es?

Baymax: la fecha de hoy es 15 de agosto del año 2150

Hiromi: ¿¡Qué haz dicho!? Baymax, eso no puede ser posible estamos en el año 2157 en ese año yo tenía... 14 no, ¡no me jodas!

La chica corrió a lo alto de la colina de donde estaba y desde ahí vio que lo que decía su amigo holograma era verdad, la ciudad de San Fransokyo lucía diferente, ya no había destrucción, no había fuego, no habían gritos, no había pasado nada. El portal realmente había funcionado.

Hiromi: no, no, no, no y ¡NO! ¡Maldición realmente lo lograron! Y todo por mi culpa

Baymax: Hiromi, sin mi cuerpo no puedo brindarte asistencia médica como es debido, pero puedo darte algunos consejos para aliviar el estrés

Hiromi: no te preocupes por mi Baymax, ahora lo que debemos hacer es evitar al Yokai de aquí, ¿Qué día me dijiste que era hoy?

Baymax: hoy es 15 de agosto del año 2150

Hiromi: bien hasta ahora han pasado 2 semanas desde el incendio, desde que nii-san— dijo la chica con la mirada baja

Baymax: Hiromi, Tadashi está aquí al igual que...

Hiromi: si, lo sé Baymax solo...— la chica suspiró con cansancio— olvidalo, hay que buscar un lugar para dormir ya que no tengo casi nada de dinero mayormente me la pasaba en el refugio con Pegajoso, Carl Felony, Momakase y tal vez con Alistair pero ahora, bueno, a buscar donde pasar la noche, para que vaya a la bodega donde este el idiota de Yokai de este tiempo

Baymax: de acuerdo, Hiromi— después de esto el holograma de su amigo robot desapareció.

Hiromi: me pregunto qué estará haciendo la pequeña yo, apuesto a que ahora mismo estará comiendo junto con Hiro un tazón repleto de Gummy Bears

Dicho esto la chica empezó a caminar con dirección a la ciudad de San Fransokyo para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y tal vez conseguir algo de comer.


	2. Capítulo 1

Día del escaparate en ITSF

Los hermanos Hamada ya se encontraban dentro del edificio de ITSF para la exposición de los micro-bots de Hiro y Hiromi. Su hermano Tadashi y los amigos de este llevaban los contenedores dónde iban el proyecto de los gemelos Hamada. Tadashi miraba la tecnología que habían llevado los demás competidores.

Tadashi: wow, que gran tecnología trajeron— miró a los menores y les preguntó— ¿Cómo se sienten chicos?

Hiro: estas con dos grandes ex peleadores

La chica rio bajo ante el orgullo de su gemelo mayor.

Hiromi: onii-chan tiene razón, necesitas más si quieres alterarnos

En eso los amigos del mayor de los Hamada se meten a la conversación, hablando primero la coreana.

Gogo: si, están nerviosos— dijo la chica de mechón morado mirando un invento.

Fred: no hay nada que temer mis amigos— dijo con una sonrisa

Honey: se oyen tensos— dijo la chica más alta con su característico tono alegre mientras miraba a los más jóvenes.

Hiro: ¿Cómo que tensos?— dijo el nipón con un tono confundido pero con una sonrisa.

Hiromi: ¿Quién dice que estamos tensos?

Honey: relájense chicos, la tecnología de ambos es sorprendente— miró a la coreana— diles Gogo

Gogo: sean fuertes, no más drama

Hiro: estamos bien

Wasabi: ¿Qué les hace falta? ¿Desodorante? ¿Una menta? ¿Ropa interior limpia?— preguntaba el chico de rastas

Gogo: ¿Ropa interior? Necesitas terapia— dijo la coreana con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se detienen detrás del escenario.

Wasabi: ey, yo vengo preparado— dijo orgulloso

Fred: pues yo no la he lavado en 6 meses— dijo el rubio sentadose en la orilla del escenario— una prenda me dura 4 días la uso al frente y al revés, de dentro hacia afuera y luego de reversa al frente— dijo mientras Wasabi hacia un gesto de querer vomitar ante lo dicho por el rubio

Tadashi: wow eso es fascinante y...asqueroso— dijo con gracias el Hamada mayor

Gogo: no lo alientes

Fred: estoy reciclando

Presentadora: los siguientes expositores Hiro Hamada y Hiromi Hamada

Fred: oh sí ya es hora— dijo mientras se bajaba del escenario

Hiro: ok es nuestro turno Hiromi

Hiromi: tu lo haz dicho nii-chan

Honey: ok, ok, foto, foto, todo el mundo diga "Friends"

Todos: Friends— dijeron al unisono posando para la foto

Honey: ¡los queremos chicos, suerte!— les deseó la rubia mientras se dirigía a su lugar

Gogo: no metan la pata

Wasabi: rompanse una pierna

Fred: ¡Ciencia, sí!

Tadashi: listo hermanos, es hora— dijo mostrándoles el puño a ambos pero estos no chocaron los puños— ¿Ey que pasa? No me dejen así— miró a los menores algo preocupado— ¿Oigan que tienen?

Hiro: en serio quiero estudiar aquí

Hiromi: también yo pero...

Tadashi: oigan, lo lograrán— dijo apoyándolos

Los menores sonrieron al mayor y luego el chico miró a su hermana

Hiro: ¿lista Onee-chan?

Hiromi: lista onii-chan ya verán quienes son los gemelos Hamada

Y así ambos subieron al escenario para dar su presentación

≠Despues de la presentación≠

El público aclamaba a los gemelos, ambos lo habían hecho increíble. Rápidamente bajaron del escenario con un salto para recibir el choque de puños con su hermano mayor

Tadashi: ¡Lo tienen!

Los amigos del mayor también fueron a felicitar a los gemelos cuando un hombre de traje llamó su atención.

???: Vaya que su tecnología es fantástica, y con un poco de trabajo su tecnología tal vez revolucione al mundo 

Los chicos se hicieron a un lado para que los menores observarán a aquel que elogiaba su proyecto

Hiro: Alistar Krei— dijo el nipón sonriente

Alistar: ¿Puedo?— preguntó el magnate a la chica mientras extendía su mano.

El nipón asintió así que la chica sacó de su abrigo rojo un micro-bots y se lo entregó al mangnate para que esté lo revisara

Alistar: impresionante— dijo mientras miraba el pequeño robot— quiero a sus micro-bots en Krei Tech

Hiro: no invente— dijo asombrado

La gemela menor no muy contenta apartó la mirada y le susurro a su gemelo

Hiromi: ¿estás seguro?

Hiro: ¿De que hablas?

Hiromi: No me confío mucho de Alistar

De repente una voz conocida entra a la conversación

Callaghan: tu hermana tiene razón Hiro, sus micro-bots tienen un enorme potencial o los desarrollan más a fondo, o se los venden a un hombre que solo se deja guiar por su interés personal

Los gemelos solo veían como discutían los adultos entre ellos ¿Qué habrá pasado entre esos dos?

Krei: Robert, se que piensas mal de mi, pero que eso no afecte a estos muchachos

Callaghan: es su decisión chicos, pero el señor Krei avanzó a dónde está ahora usando atajos e ignorando a la ciencia exacta

Krei: eso no es cierto— se defendió el magnate

Callaghan: no le confiaría a Krei de sus micro-bots, o ningún otra cosa

Krei: chicos, les estoy ofreciendo mucho más de lo que unos muchachos ganarían más en su vida

Los gemelos dudaron, o bueno Hiro dudo por un momento ya que Hiromi desde un principio no confiaba en él mangnate de negocios. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, ya habían tomado una decisión.

Hiro: apreciamos la oferta señor Krei

Hiromi: pero no se venden

El magnate pareció algo ofendido pero no insistió

Krei: yo...creí que eran más listos niños, Robert— acomodó sus mangas y se despidió del profesor a punto de irse hasta que el mayor de los Hamada lo detuvo

Tadashi: señor Krei, eso es de mis hermanos— señaló la mano del contrario en donde estaba el micro-bot

Krei: ah es cierto— dijo con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba de vuelta el micro-bot a la chica mientras que ésta lo atrapó. La chica solo lo miró mal hasta que se fué.

El profesor Callaghan miró a los gemelos y sonrió.

Callaghan: los veré en clase entonces— dijo mientras le entragaba una carta de aceptación a los gemelos mientras que estos estaban muy felices.

Ambos: ¡Lo logramos!

Todos salieron del edificio felicitando a los gemelos hasta que la tía Cass habló

Tía Cass: los genios tienen que alimentar sus cerebros, vengan al café a cenar ¡La casa paga!

Fred: ¡Si! La comida gratis es lo mejor

Tadashi: tía Cass— llamó la atención de su tía— enseguida los alcanzamos

Tía Cass: claro, ¡Son mi mayor orgullo!

Abrazó primero a Hiro, después a Hiromi y luego junto a los tres hermanos en un abrazo grupal

Tía Cass: los tres lo son

El trio de hermanos agradecieron a su tía para que luego Tadashi los guiará al pequeño puente que había cerca. Tadashi reposó sus brazos en el barandal del puente observando los laboratorios de robótica hasta que Hiro habló

Hiro: se lo que quieres decir...ahora podemos sentirnos orgullosos por qué al fin usaremos nuestro don para algo importante— dijo con cierta gracia.

Tadashi: no, no, iba a decirte que se te abrió el pantalón durante el show

Hiro: ja ja que gracioso— dijo con sarcasmo, hasta que notó que su gemela estaba aguantando la risa mientras lo miraba— ¿Qué?

La nipona señaló el cierre de su pantalón y era verdad, el cierre estaba abierto

Hiro: ¿¡Qué!?— cerró el cierre de su pantalón y le dió un ligero golpe a su hermano mientras que este y la chica solo reían hasta que Tadashi habló

Tadashi: bienvenidos a la escuela de nerds, nerds

Hiro: oye, am, Hiromi y yo queríamos decirte que...

Hiromi: nada de esto habría sido porsible de no ser por tu ayuda nii-san

Hiro: y lo más importante, gracias por no perder tu fe en nosotros

Los tres se dieron un gran abrazo hasta que Hiromi recordó algo.

Hiromi: ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar que olvidamos el neurotransmisor adentro

Hiro: yo iré por el

Hiromi: no te preocupes onii-chan yo iré por el, además también olvidé mi bolso adentro, pero antes— dijo mientras se quitaba su pulsera, la cual le había regalado su gemelo para el cumpleaños de ambos, el llevaba una igual— puedes guardar esto un rato, no quiero que se me pierda con toda esa gente en montones

Hiro: claro yo te lo cuido

Hiromi: ¡gracias!— mira a su hermano mayor— Dashi, arigato por todo, quiero darte esto— dijo y de su suéter rojo sacó un broche de una estrella— para tí lo hice yo misma

Tadashi: gracias beba

Hiromi: bien iré por el neurotransmisor antes de que alguien lo tome, ¡ahora regreso!

Después de esto la chica se fue corriendo otra vez al edificio para traer el trabajo de ambos dejando solos a los dos hermanos

Tadashi: estoy orgulloso de ambos

Hiro: gracias, por todo, encerio, creo que sí no hubiera sido por ti, creo que Hiromi y yo aún seguiríamos en las robo-peleas

Tadashi: no me lo agradezco bebé

El nipón abrazó con fuerza al mayor y este correspondió el abrazo. Hasta que de repente una alarma comienza a sonar, era la alarma de incendios.

Hiro y Tadashi salieron corriendo hasta el edificio donde ya estaba completamente en llamas. Tadashi se acercó a una chica que salía corriendo para evitar el incendio

Tadashi: ¿Estás bien?

Chica: si, pero el profesor Callaghan y una de los chicos que ganó están adentro.

Hiro y Tadashi se preocuparon, su hermana estaba adentro del edificio.

Tadashi estaba a punto de salir corriendo adentro del edificio pero fue muy tarde, el edificio explotó mandando a volar un par de metros a los hermanos.

Tadashi algo aturdido levantó la mirada mirando el edificio en llamas, su hermana, su nena, ya no estaba. Con la mirada buscó a su hermano hasta que por fin lo vio aún en el suelo desmayado y con una línea de sangre saliendo de su mano, al parecer uno de los vidrios que salieron volando había cortado su mano. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió directo a su hermano.

Sus amigos y la tía Cass llegaron a dónde estaban ellos junto con unos paramédicos que se llevaron a Hiro en una camilla.

Ese día fallecieron dos grandes personas, un profesor de ITSF, Robert Callaghan, y la joven genio Hiromi Hamada.

•✦───────────•✧


	3. Capítulo 2

El funeral de la joven Hiromi había sido doloroso tanto para la familia Hamada como para los amigos de los hermanos. La recepción había sido llevada a cabo en la casa de los Hamada tanto tía Cass como Tadashi fueron los que organizaron el funeral de la pequeña Hamada. Los invitados llegaban y les daban el pésame a la familia. Tadashi estaba llevando una taza de té a su tía que estaba siendo consolada por los amigos de los hermanos Hamada.

La tía Cass agradeció a su sobrino por el té pero antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida dirigió la mirada a las escaleras, que daban a la habitación de los hermanos, donde estaba Hiro con la mirada gacha.

Tadashi también dirigió su mirada a su hermano y suspiró con pesadez, tanto él como su tía les dolía la muerte de la pequeña Hiromi, pero, tal vez no supieran cómo se sintió el pequeño genio ante la muerte de su gemela, si, puede que los casi tres hayan sido hermanos pero era Hiro el que más estaba con Hiromi ya que el mayor siempre estaba en la universidad o estaba estudiando, así que cuando la familia salía siempre era un momento memorable para los menores. Pero ahora esas salidas ya no serán lo que eran antes.

Sin que nadie lo viera, Hiro subió a su habitación con pesar, no quería estar ahí, no quería ver el ataúd donde estaba su hermana, ni siquiera podría abrir el ataúd ya que la pequeña Hiromi estaba con más de la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto con quemaduras, el no queria estar ahi, no sabiendo que su hermana nunca volvería. El único recuerdo que tenía de su hermana era el brazalete que le entregó antes de ir a donde seria su lugar de muerte, eso y el abrigo favorito de la chica, al parecer se lo había quitado en medio de el incendio aunque estaba un poco quemado y lleno de cenizas producto de las llamas del incendio.

• ❅──────✧✦✧──────❅ •

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Hiromi había fallecido, las clases empezado hace una semana atrás pero ni Hiro y Tadashi asistido a clases. Tadashi por el dolor que sintió al ver aquel edificio reducido a cenizas, mismo lugar que se llevó a su hermanita, así que sus maestros le han dado el permiso de ausentarse por un tiempo, siempre y cuando que regresara debió entregar todos los deberes que le daban; y Hiro simplemente ya no quería ir a esa universidad, si tan solo nunca hubieran tratado de entrar a ITSF tal vez su hermana aun estaba con ellos. Pero el tal vez no existe, su hermana se había ido para siempre y no había nada más que podría hacer.

Tadashi había salido al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta a la tía Cass para el café, le había propuesto si quería ir con él y tal vez podrían ir comprar unas malteadas o unos helados para animar al menor pero él se negó rotundamente, Tadashi no insistió, pero estaba preocupado por el estado mental de su hermanito así que una noche se trajo consigo a Baymax sin que su hermano se diera cuenta para así hacer que Baymax lo escaneara y vea que todo estaba bien, por fortuna el estado mental de su hermano estaba bien.

Hiro estaba en su habitación mirando el brazalete que pertenecia a su hermana, con tristeza se dirigió a la parte de la habitacion de Hiromi y dejó aquel brazalete en el escritorio de noche que antes pertenecía a la chica, dejó el brazalete cerca de una foto donde estaban los hermanos en el parque para ver a las sakuras, un dia que Hiromi le aseguro que nunca olvidaría ya que ese dia Tadashi estuvo con ellos todo el dia y no solo un par de minutos como solía hacer.

El nipón se acercó a donde estaba su computadora y la encendió para buscar alguna robo-pelea, mismas donde su hermana lo acompañaba con su robot de combate. Al encender la computadora y entrar al sitio donde buscaba las robo-peleas un mensaje ingresó a su correo así que lo abrió. Una vez abierto el mensaje un video de los amigos de su hermano fue reproducido, el video comenzó con un saludo hacia su persona después cada uno de ellos beginon a decir palabras de apoyo y cuánto lo extrañaban, al chico no le importo y cerró el mensaje .

Al final decidió que tampoco quería ir a las robo-peleas, le hacían recordar la su hermana así que se recostó en su cama, tomó sus auriculares y el reproductor de música, se puso los auriculares y reprodujo la primera lista de música que buscó importándole poco cual era. La música comenzó a reproducirse a través de los auriculares y de inmediato reconoció la lista de música que le pertenecía a su hermana ella amaba esa música, la canción si no mal recuerda se llamaba Cry Baby de la artista Melanie Martinez, la artista favorita de su hermana.

Con la música que escuchaba su hermana se quedó dormido sin importarle que su tía lo regañara por dormirse con los auriculares puestos.

• ❅──────✧✦✧──────❅ •

Callejón Buena Suerte

La joven chica se adentro al peligroso callejón para ver si podía conseguir algunas piezas para reconstruir a su amigo malvavisco realmente no le agradaba mucho ese lugar, no después de recordar que en ese lugar su hermano mayor la había salvado a ella ya su onii-chan de ser golpeados por sujetos que han ganado limpiamente en robo-peleas pero como niños haciendo berrinche siempre trataban de lastimar a sus jóvenes yo's.

La chica estaba apunto de salir de aquel callejón de no ser que algo frío se posaba en su nuca. Al parecer querían asaltarla, ja, que ingenuos, si tan solo supieran que ya no era esa tonta chica que no podía defenderse, ella con el paso de los años aprendió a cómo defenderse tanto a puño limpio como con armas.

Asaltante: dame tu dinero— ordenó con cinismo— no quisiera arruinar tan bello rostro que tienes.

Hiromi: claro, solo déjame sacar mi cartera— dijo y de entre sus ropas estaba a punto de sacar un cuchillo de grafeno que le había robado a Momakase anteriormente, sin embargo una tercera voz la interrumpio.

???: ¡déjala ahora mismo!

El asaltante volteo a ver quien era el que se atrevía a interrumpir su intento de asalto sin notar que la chica sacó el cuchillo de grafeno mientras que con su otra mano tomaba el brazo del que era su asaltante y logró aplicarle una llave haciendo que el asaltante perdiera el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras que la chica se sentaba en su espalda imposibilitando que se moviera al igual que lo amenazaba con el cuchillo de grafeno.

Hiromi: la próxima vez no seré tan amable y te castrare antes de cortarte la cabeza— dijo con frialdad la chica— si quieres vivir más te vale que cuando me quite de encima de ti salgas corriendo como la nena que eres ¿Está claro?— dijo la chica a lo que el asaltante con miedo asintió rápidamente— bien

La joven mujer se quitó de encima del sujeto y este inmediatamente salió corriendo despavorido del lugar mientras que la chica solo sonreía con diversión mientras guardaba el cuchillo devuelta, sin embargo no recordaba la presencia del que fue la distracción del asaltante hasta que esa misma voz volvió a hablar.

???: ¿Estás bien?

La joven de cabellera larga azabache; su cabello algo desordenado le llegaba hasta sus glúteos podía estar un poco desordenado pero así le gustaba a ella; estaba algo sorprendida y confundida por la voz de aquel sujeto pero no le tomó importancia así que sin voltear a verle habló

Hiromi: no tenías porqué ayudarme, lo tenía todo bajo control

???: alguien tenía que ayudar ¿no?

La chica entró en pánico, esa frase, esa frase que constantemente ella usaba cuando una persona le preguntaba por que los ayudaba en aquella catástrofe, pero, no podía ser posible él no podía estar vivo. La chica volteó a ver al chico y con terror abrió los ojos, justo enfrente de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Tadashi Hamada. No podía creerlo, él no debería estar aquí, él debería estar muerto, a menos que, no, no podía ser tenía que haber otra opción.

Tadashi: oye ¿Estás bien?— el Hamada mayor se acercó a la chica y se sorprendió, aquella chica se parecía a su hermana fallecida, pero no, ella era más alta y más mayor— ¿Te conozco?

La chica sin pensarlo salió corriendo fuera del callejón y se dirigió a la bodega abandonada que había encontrado para pasar la noche.

El chico extrañado miró en dirección a donde la chica salió corriendo así que trató de ignorarla y siguió su camino a su hogar.

La chica después de tanto correr al fin llegó a donde pasaría la noche y se recostó en la pared suspirando y jadeando. La chica había visto a Tadashi Hamada, había visto a su hermano mayor que había fallecido hace años atrás.


	4. Capítulo 3

En una bodega abandonada cerca de los muelles de San Fransokyo.

Después de aquella carrera para evitar a su aparente hermano mayor, la chica por fin había llegado a la bodega abandonada que había encontrado para refugiarse, sin embargo aún no tenía suficiente dinero para poder comer o mínimo no morir de hambre, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de comida, siempre procuraba comer algo ya sea que Momakase o Pegajoso le obligarán a comer ya que ella acostumbraba darle su porción de alimento a personas que estaban alojadas en el refugio. Pero esta no era la ocasión, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, aquí no había guerra, no había escasez de alimento, aquí tenías que pagar por tu alimento y sin documentos no podías conseguir un trabajo o bueno por lo menos un trabajo digno sin tener que caer tan bajo ni humillante.

La azabache suspiró profundamente y de su reloj se proyectó el holograma de su robot amigo.

Baymax: Hiromi, según mis lecturas, tu ritmo cardíaco se incrementó considerablemente, de igual forma tu nivel de peso corporal a disminuido considerablemente, Hiromi al parecer presentas un caso de Anorexia Nerviosa

La chica solo bajó su cabeza, ella ya sabía de su enfermedad y sin embargo nunca le tomó importancia, Momakase al igual que Pegajoso, Carl y algunas veces Alistair siempre le andaban recriminando el que debe alimentarse correctamente y no dejar la comida de un lado por eso siempre la obligaban a comer aunque sea un poco de la comida que lograban recolectar. Incluso algunas de las personas que ayudaban le preguntaban constantemente el por qué no comía algo a lo que ella siempre decía que no tenía hambre, mentira, ella no deseaba comer, no desde la muerte de su onii-chan, ella siempre se culpó del destino de su gemelo y para ella esa era su forma de auto-castigarse y si llegaba a ingerir alimentos siempre se alejaba de sus amigos y vomitaba en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verla, ella siempre lo supo, y sin embargo nunca hizo algo al respecto.

Hiromi: si amigo, lo sé, creo que me sobrepasé de mi límite.

Baymax: sin mi cuerpo físico no soy capaz de brindarte apoyo físico.

La chica rió bajo.

Hiromi: amigo estoy bien, aunque creo que tienes razón, aunque no quiera tengo que comer algo y de seguro si la Tía Cass estuviera aquí capaz y me jalaba de las orejas.

Oh, la tía Cass, la persona a la que consideraba una madre, ella había fallecido poco antes de que su onii-chan se fuera y de nuevo por culpa de ese trío de villanos. La joven suspiró con tristeza y dirigió su mirada a la bodega.

Hiromi: creo que no tengo más opción que buscar dinero de la peor forma, no puedo creer que me vaya a humillar con esto.

Baymax: Hiromi, ¿Regresarás a las robo-peleas?

Hiromi: no amigo, Tadashi hizo todo lo posible para que onii-chan y yo dejáramos ese mundo, pero lo que sí haré será regresar a ese callejón de la Suerte tal vez y la suerte esté de mi lado y logré conseguir algo sin humillarme tanto

La chica con pesar y molestia salió de la bodega y se encaminó al callejón de la Suerte a buscar algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir dinero, pero de qué no volverá a las robo-peleas no volverá.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Hiro se retorció y giró bajo sus sábanas, otra vez estaba siendo atormentado por las pesadillas de la muerte de Hiromi. Hizo una mueca cuando recordó esas pesadillas. Hiro quedó aterrorizado por esas imágenes. Lo hicieron gritar de horror. Las imágenes de su hermana gemela siendo devorada por las llamas del fuego lo hicieron llorar. Las imágenes de Hiromi quemándose viva lo hicieron sentir el dolor de su hermana y gritar el nombre de la niña más joven.

El joven Hamada levantó las mantas sobre su rostro antes de llorar de lágrimas de desesperación. Odiaba esto. Esperaba que después de la muerte de sus padres nunca más se sintiera tan indefenso, solo y triste otra vez. Parecía que fragmentos de su mundo le estaban constantemente quitados. Y ahora una pieza enorme acababa de ser arrancada con fuerza de su vida. Hiro gimió cuando sintió el vacío en su corazón.

Sacó la cabeza de las mantas y miró hacia la ventana, aún era de noche. Si bien no había dormido casi nada, sentí como si hubiera dormido por décadas.

Estaba tan metido en su mundo que no escuchó a su hermano subir por las escaleras y ver el estado en que se encontraban.

Tadashi: Hiro ¿Qué pasa?

Hiro: extraño a Hiromi

El mayor agachó la cabeza y abrazó a su hermanito.

Tadashi: yo también, yo también.

El menor levantó la mirada hacia la gorra del mayor y notó algo diferente en ella.

Hiro: ese es el broche que te dió Hiromi el día del incendio, ¿Verdad?

El mayor por reflejo llevó su mano hacia el objeto en su gorra y asintió.

Tadashi: si, creo que me queda mejor en la gorra que tenerlo guardado o llevarlo todo el tiempo en mis camisetas.

El menor asintió y volvió a arroparse bajo las sábanas. Hasta que el Hamada mayor recordó algo.

Tadashi: oye los chicos y yo hoy saldremos a un restaurante bar a ir a beber algo, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

El menor destapó su rostro mostrándole a su hermano una ceja levantada.

Hiro: soy menor de edad, ¿recuerdas Tadashi?

Tadashi: es un restaurante bar así que no hay problema, tía Cass no quiso ir, hoy es su reunión de poesía.

El nipón lo pensó por un segundo y volvió a mirar a su hermano.

Hiro: sí, por qué no

El mayor sonrió, al fin había logrado que su hermanito saliera de esa habitación.

Tadashi: bien entonces date una ducha caliente para lograr revivirte ya que pareces un zombie con ese aspecto y ponte algo decente

Hiro: ¡Oye!

El Hamada mayor solo rió y salió corriendo de la habitación siendo perseguido por su hermanito

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Después de casi una hora, los hermanos por fin estaban listos para la salida con sus amigos, solo estaban esperando a que Wasabi pasara a buscarlos. En la entrada del Lucky Cat se escuchó el claxon de un auto así que Tadashi se asomó a la ventana para comprobar que fueron sus amigos a lo cual acertó.

Los hermanos salieron no sin antes despedirse de su tía y prometiendo que llegarían temprano. Ambos se subieron al auto saludando a los chicos, después de eso Wasabi condujo hasta un restaurante bar cerca del callejón de la suerte. Tadashi aún seguía pensando en aquella chica, ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en ese lugar? ¿Acaso era una peleadora? Lo cual debería tener algo de sentido al poder someter a ese sujeto ¿O tal vez era una chica simple que había tomado el camino equivocado? Bueno, que tanta es la probabilidad que la vuelva a ver.

Strawberry Cake era el nombre de aquel restaurante bar, un restaurante algo particular, aunque era para toda la familia, por las noches el escenario es lugar de algunas bailarinas o cantantes de atuendos un poco, ¿Cómo decirlo? Provocativos, aunque no hasta llegar a lo desnudista pero tampoco les cubría tanto que digamos. Otra característica que destaca aquel restaurante eran sus temáticas, hoy al parecer era la temática de Nekos, tanto las meseras, meseros, baristas y/o cualquier persona que trabajara ahí llevaba orejas y/o cola de neko las chicas llevaban su uniformes de maid junto con un par de orejas de neko blanco con el centro rosado y una esponjosa cola blanca atada a su cintura; los chicos llevaban su uniforme de camareros que consistía de un pantalón negro, camiseta de mangas largas blanca, zapatos negros, orejas de neko negro con el centro rosado y mandiles negros que llevaban una cola de neko negro atada. Una vista muy particular en realidad.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa que estaba cerca del escenario, unos minutos después de una chica les tendió a los seis la tarjeta de precios de cada alimento y/o bebida.

Fred fue el primero en ordenar, el pidió un par de "Bolas de Estambre" y Wasabi también al parecer era solo cerveza de barril, Honey pidió una "Miaugarita", Gogo ordenó una "Pinya Colada", Tadashi pidió para él unos "Cascabeles "que a juzgar por su apariencia eran vasos de tequila ya Hiro le pidió una" Miautalada de fresas "sin licor. Pasaron unos minutos y la chica regresó con el pedido de todos y les dijo que el show estaba a punto de comenzar a lo que ellos agradecieron.

Los chicos empezaron a beber hasta que el presentador apareció en el escenario anunciando a la próxima chica.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Pov tadashi

Los chicos y yo estábamos bebiendo y charlando hasta que noté la mirada de mi hermanito, no le había dado ni un sorbo a su malteada. Desde de la muerte de nuestra hermana él no había querido salir de su habitación, mi tía y yo intentamos hacer de todo para que logrará salir de ahí pero era inútil.

Los chicos llegaron a vernos en especial a Hiro pero el rechazo verlos a lo que yo me disculpé con los chicos, después de eso me quedé hablando con ellos en una mesa de la cafetería hasta que Fred propuso venir a este lugar y todos aceptaron, Honey propuso que Hiro también viniera ya que pensaba que tal vez sería mejor salir y despejar su mente un poco. Por primera vez, Hiro acepto salir, pero creo que a él le da igual.

Estaba a punto de hablarle hasta que el presentador apareció en el escenario.

Presentador: Buenas noches damas y caballeros, hoy tenemos una nueva belleza exótica, una hermosa joya de cabellera oscura como la noche y una voz que encantaría a cualquiera, una verdadera princesa de un reino desconocido, sin más preámbulo les presento a Princess Hiroko.

El presentador dió media vuelta y salió del escenario para que después las luces bajaran y un reflector alumbró a una chica de cabello largo azabache algo desordenado, llevaba un vestido negro un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tacones de aguja, antifaz negro con piedreria y como complemento unas orejas y cola de neko negras con el centro rosado. En ese momento la chica empezó a cantar.

(Vídeo)

Pillé a la maestra   
mirándolo con los ojos a un estudiante Pouty, lindo, lindo y ella se mordió el labio hacia él   
Mordiéndose las uñas y los bolígrafos mientras ella sueña con él   
Y él está jodiendo en el pecado

La voz de la chica era simplemente hermosa, cantaba con elegancia.

Ella dijo: Es por todas las razones correctas, bebé.   
No me importan las calificaciones, solo llámame tu dama.   
Si apruebo esta prueba, ¿me darás tus bebés?   
No me llames loco   
Me amas, pero no vendrás a salvarme   
Tienes esposa e hijos, los ves a diario   
No sé por qué me hiciste

Bajó del escenario y comenzó a recorrer las mesas con pasos cortos y elegantes, como toda una princesa

La mascota del profesor   
Si soy tan especial, ¿por qué soy un secreto?   
Sí, ¿por qué diablos es eso?   
¿Te arrepientes de las cosas que compartimos que nunca olvidaré?   
Bueno, ¿verdad? Dime que   
sé que soy joven, pero mi mente está más allá de mis años   
. Sabía que esto no duraría, pero vete a la mierda, no me dejes aquí.   
La mascota del maestro.   
Si soy tan especial, ¿por qué soy un secreto? 

Mientras cantaba se acercaba a los hombres mientras los abrazaba y / o daba un beso en la mejilla

Ella se siente como una araña en una jaulaTu   
mentiroso, eras su deseoAhora   
ella quiere prenderte fuegoPero a la   
mierda, ella todavía te llamaráY   
un encendedor cuando quieras drogarteY   
perder el tiempo hasta que llegues entumecido

Estaba acercándose a nuestra mesa y detuvo su paso por un momento pero luego siguió y se acercó

Ella dijo: Es por todas las razones correctas, bebé.   
No me importan las calificaciones, solo llámame tu dama.   
Si apruebo esta prueba, ¿me darás tus bebés?   
No me llames loco   
Me amas, pero no vendrás a salvarme   
Tienes esposa e hijos, los ves a diario   
No sé por qué me hiciste

Con paso alegante se fue acercando a la mesa y abrazó primero a Fred, luego de eso de eso frotó sus manos en los hombros de Wasabi como si fuera un masaje, después le guiñó el ojo a Gogo y Honey y después se dirigió Hiro que para este momento tenía toda su atención en la chica.

La mascota del profesor   
Si soy tan especial, ¿por qué soy un secreto?   
Sí, ¿por qué diablos es eso?   
¿Te arrepientes de las cosas que compartimos que nunca olvidaré?   
Bueno, ¿verdad? Dime que   
sé que soy joven, pero mi mente está más allá de mis años   
. Sabía que esto no duraría, pero vete a la mierda, no me dejes aquí.   
La mascota del maestro.   
Si soy tan especial, ¿por qué soy un secreto? 

Abrazó a mi hermano por la espalda hasta que terminó la parte del coro para después darle un beso en ambas mejillas a mi hermanito mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Después de eso, la chica se acercó a mí para acto seguido sentarse en mis piernas y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos

Devuélveme mi dinero   
No aprendí nada, cariño, de ti   
Excepto cómo mentir y hacer trampa mientras estás dentro de las sábanas   
Deja de llamarme tu conejito   
No saltaré y no eres mi dueño   
¿Verdad?   
Apuesto a que crees que sí, bueno, no

Por fin se había levantado de mi regazo y volvió con pasos lentos y elegantes como siempre al escenario donde cantaba la última estrofa de la canción.

La mascota del profesor   
Si soy tan especial, ¿por qué soy un secreto? (¿Por qué lo estoy? ¿Por qué lo estoy?)   
Sí, ¿por qué diablos es eso?   
¿Te arrepientes de las cosas que compartimos que nunca olvidaré?   
Bueno, ¿verdad? Dime que   
sé que soy joven, pero mi mente está más allá de mis años   
. Sabía que esto no duraría, pero vete a la mierda, no me dejes aquí.   
La mascota del maestro.   
Si soy tan especial, ¿por qué soy un secreto? 

Después de la canción las personas pero más los hombres aplaudían a la chica y le lanzaban ¿Rosas? ¿De dónde habían salido todas esas rosas?

La chica dió una reverencia y se fue del escenario.

Todos los hombres pedían que volviera y que volviera a cantar, fue en ese entonces que el presentador volvió a hacer acto de aparición.

Presentador: vaya parece que nuestra hermosa joya los cautivó a todos, tranquilos mis amigos la hermosa Princess Hiroko fue a refrescarse, una hermosa y delicada flor como ella no puede ser maltratada ¿No es verdad?

Todos afirmaron, o bueno, la mayoría así que en lo que la chica salía de nuevo otras chicas salieron al escenario para bailar y / o cantar aunque ninguna era tan buena como aquella chica.

Hiro: oye nerd— llamó mi atención mi hermano a lo que yo asentí en señal que lo escuchaba— ¿Reconociste la canción que interpretó la chica esa?

Trate de recordar por un momento si había escuchado esa canción en algún otro lado pero después de unos intentos negué con la cabeza a lo que mi hermano suspiró.

Hiro: es una canción de la artista Melanie Martinez, se llama Teacher's Pet

Me sorprendió aquel dato que me informé mi hermano, ¿Por qué el sabía de esa artista? Que yo sepa jamás lo he escuchado con esa música

Tadashi: ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Apartó la mirada y se quedó mirando su copa de malteada ya algo vacío como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Hiro: es una de las canciones que Hiromi escuchaba, al igual que esa cantante era la cantante favorita de Hiromi.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───


	5. Capítulo 4

Pov Hiroko (Hiromi)

Salí rápido del escenario y me dirigí a mi camerino sin notar que alguien me seguía, cuando llegué a mi camerino abrí la puerta y la cerré con fuerza hasta que un gemido de dolor llamó mi atención.

???: auch ¿Qué te pasa Hiroko?— preguntó abriendo la puerta donde pude notar que se sostenía la nariz con una mueca de dolor y de su nariz salía un ligero rastro de sangre— creo que me rompiste la naríz

Hiromi: o por dios, Kyle tu naríz

Rápidamente me dirigí a mi tocador donde saqué un poco de papel higiénico, lo hice en forma de un pequeño tapón y se lo puse a Kyle en su naríz sangrante

Hiromi: perdón por eso Kyle pero para la próxima avisa que estás detrás de mí carajo, así que técnicamente fue tu culpa

El chico soltó una ligera risa y acarició mi cabello suavemente, realmente extrañaba este tipo de atención.

Kyle: tranquila, pero, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo del escenario?

Hiromi: solo ...— realmente no sé si decirle a Kyle qué ví a ya saben quiénes y para colmo casi me les insinuó que vergüenza ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso en primer lugar Hiromi!?— ví a unas personas que no quiero ver

Kyle: ¿Te molestan? Por qué si quieres puedo decirle a Rachel que se les prohíba la entrada de nuevo— propuso el chico de chaqueta, realmente no me molestan, bueno solo un poco, pero no es que me molesten a propósito como si supieran que yo estoy ahí solo que aún no se por que me molesto con ellos si ni siquiera saben quién soy, o creo que es por esa razón que me molesto.

Hiromi: no, tranquilo, yo sé cómo manejarlo.

Kyle: si eso me quedó claro en la bodega.

Hiromi: ya te dije que pensé que eras otra persona que detesto y simplemente actúe por reflejo.

Creo que no les conté como conocí a Kyle ¿Verdad? Bueno eso será otra historia para después.

Kyle: si creo que tienes razón— en ese momento entra una chica de cabello rubio con muuuucho maquillaje y un atuendo muy descubierto para mí gusto.

???: Hiroko sales de nuevo en 5 minutos

Hiromi: gracias Yomiku no tardo— Dicho esto la chica asintió y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta tras de si, cuando salió deje salir un suspiro cansado y fui al armario donde escogí otro atiendo para mí próxima canción, ya que canción cantaré, es un poco arriesgado pero no importa— creo que el show debe continuar ¿No?

Kyle: creo que sí— dijo el chico sentado en el sillón mientras me veía— creo que se vería mejor con estos tacones— me aconsejó mientras tomaba los dichosos tacones, yo solo reí.

Hiromi: de acuerdo— fui detrás del biombo divisor para cambiar mi atuendo, no tardé mucho así que le mostré a Kyle como me quedaba— ¿Qué tal?

Kyle: te queda bien y con tu antifaz estoy seguro que no te reconocerá esa persona— dijo con seguridad.

Hiromi: Eso espero— pensé mientras me colocaba en antifaz negro— bien ya estoy lista— estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando entonces sentí un mareo que pensé que iba a caerme pero lo bueno es que Kyle me atrapó

Kyle: Woow ¿Estás bien Hiroko? - preguntó el chico preocupado— ¿Qué te pasó?

Hiromi: solo un pequeño mareo es todo, estoy bien— dije mientras volvía a levantarme— ¿Ves? Estoy bien

El chino solo me lanzó una mirada de "no te creo nada".

Kyle: ¿ya comiste algo?

Negué con la cabeza, desde mucho antes de que llegara no había comido un solo bocado de comida y lo poco que había logrado comer simplemente me deshice de él. Kyle Takachiho solo suspiró frustrado.

Kyle: hay tienes la razón, Hiroko, no puedes quedarte sin comer algo, tu cuerpo necesita proteínas, carbohidratos y vitaminas para que estés bien, si solo dejas de comer así nada más por qué sí, te puede dar alguna enfermedad o algo así— ja, si supieras Kyle— terminando está noche iremos a mi departamento para que así pueda preparar algo de comer.

Hiromi: tranquilo Kyle no es necesario, ya suficientes cosas te hice pasar, pero agradezco la oferta

Kyle: ¿Acaso te pregunté? Te dije iremos a mi departamento cuando terminemos de aquí así que no acepto un no por respuesta.

Negué divertida ante lo dicho por mi amigo chef.

Hiromi: de acuerdo siempre y cuando me dejes tomar un trago, realmente lo necesito.

Kyle: tienes barra libre ¿No? Solo pídeselo a Rachel y ya.

Hiromi: claro, bueno creo que ya es hora de que salga

El chico asintió y abrió la puerta mientras me dejaba pasar, le agradecí y después de que el saliera cerró la puerta de mi camerino y ambos nos dirigimos al escenario, Kyle regresó detrás de la barra de bebidas y yo regresé atrás del escenario para decirle al presentador que ya estaba lista. El chico asintió y le hizo señas al chico del sonido para ir bajando la música y las bailarinas se preparan para salir. Cuándo por fin salieron del escenario, el presentador subió al escenario y habló, realmente no le presté atención solo estaba viendo con una sonrisa triste a mis hermanos, los extraño tanto.

❁━━━━━━✧❁✧━━━━━━❁

Pov Hiro

Hiro: es una de las canciones que Hiromi escuchaba, al igual que esa cantante era la cantante favorita de Hiromi— le dije a Tadashi mientras que este me miró con una ceja levantada.

Tadashi: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Hiro: por qué ella siempre escuchaba sus canciones, incluso tiene sus discos y en nuestro reproductor de música tiene una lista de ella pero tú no sabes eso— dije con cierto enojo ya que el casi nunca estaba en casa para que él supiera eso. Ví como mi hermano bajaba la mirada, creo que me pasé.

Tadashi: Hiro, realmente siento mucho no haber estado mucho tiempo contigo y con Hiromi, es solo que la universidad me contra las cuerdas tiene pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a estar más tiempo contigo y Tía Cass

Hiro: ¿Lo prometes?

Tadashi: lo prometo— dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando el presentador me interrumpió, al parecer la chica de antes había regresado para otra canción, la verdad no me agradó mucho de que estaba tratando de "seducir" a mi hermano en la anterior canción eso realmente me fastidió Mucho.

Presentador: damas y caballeros _Princess Hiroko_ ha regresado para una última canción está noche

Muchas personas se molestaron por eso, realmente esa tal Hiroko les había llamado la atención, que idiotas.

Presentador: tranquilos no se desesperen mi público, les aseguro que con esta canción estarán más que complacidos con nuestra princesa, sin más preámbulos les presento a _Princess Hiroko_ — dicho esto, bajó del escenario y las luces se apagaron para después de unos momentos después luces de neón rosas alumbrarán a la chica que estaba en un tubo de pole dance su miraba estaba baja y sus manos estaban aferradas al tubo detrás de ella.

'Til death do us part  
But we're already past that phase  
This is a brand new start  
And I think I deserve some praise

Mientras cantaba hacía algunos giros en el tubo y de vez en cuando levantaba sus piernas hasta su cabeza

Por la forma en que soy   
A pesar de haber tenido una sobredosis   
Y terminar en coma   
No me importa un carajo   
Dejé que mis emociones se fueron A la   
mierda siendo una puta sobria

Este es el mantra   
Esta es mi vida con la que estás jugando ahora hasta el final de la noche   
Rodeado de fuego, la pasión se enciende   
Un golpe de ese cielo y ese infierno, un subidón infernal   
Soy adicto a la locura

Bajó de los tres escalones que había en el centro donde ella estaba en el tubo y se encaminó a la orilla del escenario y le sonrió a mi hermano aunque Wasabi y Fred pensaron que había sido para ellos. Se dió la vuelta con elegancia y pateó en la cara a un tipo que quería tocar a la chica al parecer estaba pasado de copas.

Este hotel es mi atlantis   
Siempre tendremos una maldita razón para pecar   
Déjame dejar que mi alma se queme y lo respiraré   
Soy adicto al sentimiento   
Subiendo más alto que el techo

Se recostó en el escenario y comenzó a hacer movimientos "sensuales" aunque realmente no los ví por dos razones, uno la chica me incomodaba y dos Tadashi me tapó los ojos con sus manos

Y nunca vamos a querer que este maldito sentimiento   
termineSolo concede y cede a tus demonios internos de nuevo

Cuándo por fin Tadashi dejó de taparme los ojos noté que la chica ya no estaba en el escenario, se había bajado de él y ahora se estaba tratando caminando por entre las mesas mandando besos a los hombres

Sí, te enamorastePero   
te caíste más profundo en este pozoMientras la   
muerte llueve desde arribaAsí   
que cuenta tus bendiciones porque esto es todo

La chica caminó de nuevo a nuestra mesa pero esta vez abrazó a Gogo por la espalda mientras le cantaba cerca del oído, Gogo al parecer al principio estuvo a punto de darle un golpe pero al final se arrepintió

Usted no está dejando que se vaya   
qué si lo portan mal   
Es lo que todo el mundo anhela   
Usted ya sabe   
Así que ven si te sientes valiente   
y la fantasía a sí mismo a un compañero

Después de eso se acercó a Wasabi y se sentó en sus piernas mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Fred, ambos suspiraron enamorados.

Lo quieres, lo tengo, ¿ves lo que te gusta?   
Podríamos tenerlo todo al final de la noche   
Tu dinero y poder, mi deleite pecaminoso   
Un golpe de ese cielo y ese infierno, un subidón infernal

Se levantó de las piernas de Wasabi y ahora se dirigió a Tadashi y al igual que Gogo lo abrazó por la espalda mientras le daba pequeños besos en ambas mejillas

Soy adicto a la locura   
Este hotel es mi atlantis   
Siempre tendremos una maldita razón para pecar   
Déjame dejar que mi alma arda y lo respiraré   
Soy adicto al sentimiento   
Llegar más alto que el techo

Luego de eso se dirigió a mi y también me abrazó por la espalda mientras reposaba su cabeza en la mía

Y nunca vamos a querer que este maldito sentimiento   
termineSolo concede y entrégate a tus demonios internos de nuevoSolo   
concede y cede a tus demonios internos de nuevo

Después de eso me tomó de las manos y en un movimiento rápido me levanté de la silla y comenzó a bailar de una forma muy rápida yo realmente no sabía que hacer ni por qué deje que me llevara de esa forma.

Soy adicto al sentimientoEstar   
más alto que el techoY   
nunca vamos a querer que este maldito sentimiento   
termineSolo concede y cede a tus demonios internos de nuevo

Y tan rápido como antes me dió unas vueltas rápidas y me llevó a mi silla donde volví a sentarme mientras ella caminaba de vuelta al escenario, las luces bajaron, al parecer la canción había terminado. Todos aplaudieron y gritaron por la chica pero ellos al parecer no notaron que había un chico debajo del escenario que estaba esperándola y díganme loco pero se parecía mucho a Tadashi, el chico le sonrió a la chica pero ella se fue rápidamente ignorando al chico, que extraño

❁━━━━━━✧❁✧━━━━━━❁

Narración normal

La chica terminando la canción se fue rápidamente a su camerino ignorando a Kyle que trataba de felicitar a la chica por tan asombrosa presentación. En el transcurso del camino a su camerino comenzó a cantar nuevamente aquella canción.

Soy adicto al dolor   
Cuando el zumbido termine mañana   
Hay otra ráfaga de veneno fluyendo por mis venas   
Dándome otra dosis de placer que reside en el dolor

La chica soltaba algunas lágrimas recordando su pasado después de la muerte de su hermano cuándo por fin entró a su camerino y se miró en el espejo con una ligera sonrisa

Soy un adicto, soy dependiente   
Buscando impresionante, sentimientos de impotencia   
Y sé que estoy nombre de Caín por todas las carreteras del infierno   
Tal vez las cosas no serán tan terribles dentro de este hotel

La chica volvió a su semblante triste y se recostó en el sillón mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

❁━━━━━━✧❁✧━━━━━━❁


	6. Capítulo 5

Pov Normal

Hiromi: ¡NO! - la azabache despertó de aquella pesadillas, su corazón latía tan rápido que lo podía escuchar, sus manos temblaban y empezó a sudar frío. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, hasta que una luz en su reloj apareció y una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Baymax: Hiromi, tu ritmo cardíaco se incrementó drásticamente y tu ...

Hiromi: si Baymax estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla.

Baymax: ¿está relacionado con Yokai, Diane Amara y Trina?

Hiromi: algo así amigo, la verdad solo es con Yokai.

Hiromi comenzó a recordar todo lo que pasó después de la muerte de su gemelo, todo el abuso que sufrió a causa de los tres villanos aunque fue más abuso de Yokai, aún recuerda esas noches que abusaba de ella hasta que se cansara. Cómo fue tratada para experimentar con ella con varios instrumentos de tortura. Hasta que por fin se hartó de todo lo que le hacían, no solo a ella, sino, lo que también le hacían a su amado San Fransokyo.

Baymax: Hiromi, son las 6:30 AM aún faltan 30 minutos para tu hora de despertar.

Hiromi: ¿Sabes algo? Se me quitó el sueño, mejor iré con Kyle a ver si quiere darme algo de desayuno— dijo mientras se levantaba del frío piso de la bodega en la que se encontró escondida, Kyle le ofreció y casi obligó a Hiromi a quedarse con él en su departamento pero ella se negó rotundamente, ella prefirió estar sola aunque no pudo rechazar la oferta del desayuno en las mañanas sea lo que sea el chico rudo cocina muy bien aunque ella extrañaba las alitas picantes que cocinaba su tía Cass hace años, eran uno de los placeres de la vida que extrañaba.

• - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - • - •

Hiro se encontraba en su habitación solo, Tadashi había regresado ese mismo día a clases pero no pudo convencer a Hiro de que fuera con él a inscribirse, el chico se negó y le dijo que aún no estaba listo para ir, Tadashi no insistió así que se marchó no sin antes decirle a la tía Cass que de la amaba y que regresaba en la noche y tal vez y regresara con los chicos. Su tía asintió y continuó atendiendo el café.

El pequeño nipón decidió que al anochecer iría a alguna robo-pelea pero antes debería hacer algunos ajustes a Megabot para que sea más poderoso pero cuando levantó al pequeño robot una de sus piezas se soltó y cayó en su pie.

Hiro: ¡Ay!

Hiro se volvió para ver a Baymax emerger, sentado en el borde de su cama. Baymax comenzó a moverse alrededor de la cama de su creador. Hiro arqueó una ceja al robot de malvaviscos, esperando con mucha paciencia. Cuando el robot finalmente se movió, algunos libros cayeron al piso mientras Baymax escapaba del estrecho espacio. El robot sanitario se acercó a Hiro.

Baymax: Hola yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal

Hiro: Uh, Baymax. Pensé que ya no estabas… activo

Baymax: Escuché un sonido de angustia. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Hiro: solo un golpe en un dedo estoy bien

Baymax: En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?

Hiro: ¿Un cero? Estoy bien, de verdad. Gracias. Tú encogete ahora respondió— sin emoción alguna, levantándose de la cama.

Baymax: ¿Te duele cuando lo toco? - Preguntó Baymax, alcanzando los dedos de los pies de Hiro.

Hiro: estoy bien— El joven genio trató de apartarlo, pero el robot persistió, haciendo que el chico retrocediera— no, no lo toques ¡Estoy bien-! Ow— Hiro tropezó con una caja de herramientas, cayendo en un espacio entre la cama y el escritorio. Hiro gimió mientras despegaba una de sus manos, solo para atraparlo más. Bajó los ojos con irritación. Baymax se acercó.

Baymax: sufriste una caída

Hiro: ¿Tú crees? - Respondió Hiro sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa burlona y tensa en su rostro.

Hiro comenzó a alcanzar un estante, tratando de salir. Aparentemente, lo había agarrado con demasiada fuerza porque el trozo de madera se desprendió de la pared, haciendo que la corriente de robots se deslizara y cayera sobre el joven uno por uno.

Baymax: En una escala de 1 a -

Hiro: ¡Ow! - un robot cayó encima de él

Baymax: En una escala -

Hiro: ¡Ah! - otro más.

Baymax: En un sca -

Hiro: ¡Argh! - y otro

Baymax: En una escala del 1 al 10 -

Hiro: ¡Urgh! - uno más

Baymax: En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cómo calificaría su dolor? - Preguntó Baymax, finalmente terminando la oración. Hiro gruñó.

Hiro: Cero

Baymax: puedes llorar si quieres— Baymax se inclinó, preparándose para levantar a Hiro. Naturalmente, el joven se resistió.

Hiro: No. No, no, no, no.

Baymax: llorar es una respuesta natural al dolor— El robot sacó a Hiro al aire libre, sosteniéndolo al estilo nupcial. Hiro luchó por salir del agarre de Baymax.

Hiro: no voy a llorar— protestó liberandose del agarre del robot

Baymax: Te escanearé en busca de heridas

Hiro: No sin escaneo, ordenó con severidad.

Baymax: Escaneo completo

Hiro: Increíble— Dijo Hiro, dándole al robot una mirada escéptica.

Baymax: No ha sufrido lesiones. Sin embargo, tus niveles de hormonas y neurotransmisores indican que está experimentando cambios de humor, comunes en la adolescencia. Diagnóstico: pubertad— Hiro abrió mucho los ojos

Hiro: Woh ¡¿Qué?! Muy bien hora de encogerse— dijo nerviosamente, sintiendo que la incomodidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Comenzó a retroceder, moviéndose hacia el lado de la habitación de Tadashi. Baymax miró hacia abajo, mostrando la imagen de un hombre con diferentes puntos resaltados.

Baymax: Debe esperar un aumento del vello corporal, especialmente en la cara, el pecho, las axilas y ...

Hiro: ¡Gracias! ¡Ya es suficiente! - Gritó Hiro, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, y rápidamente puso el cargador en el suelo. Agarró el brazo de Baymax y trató de aplastarlo contra la máquina.

Baymax: También puede experimentar nuevos impulsos extraños y poderosos

Hiro: ¡Está bien! Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a tu equipaje

Baymax: No me puedo desactivar hasta que digas que está satisfecho con tu cuidado— dijo mientras Hiro intentaba presionar al robot hacia adentro con su peso.

Hiro: Bien. Estoy satisfecho con mi-! ¡Guau!

Hiro había empujado en un lugar que le hizo perder el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer y empujando al robot fuera del cargador. Baymax empezó a levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, se volvió hacia Hiro, quien estaba mirando algo en la palma de su mano confundido mientras él también se ponía de pie.

Hiro: ¿Un microbot? - Era el microbot que Krei estaba a punto de tomar— Esto no tiene ningún sentido

Baymax: La pubertad a menudo puede ser un momento confuso para un adolescente que florece hacia la madurez

Hiro: No, ésta cosa quiere ir con los otros microbots, pero eso es imposible. Fueron destruidos en el fuego— descrito Hiro, poniendo al pequeño robot en una placa de Petri, atrapándolo. El chico se encogió de hombros— tal vez se descompuso.

Cuando Hiro se alejó, Baymax se acercó y recogió el plato. Mirándolo, el robot de malvavisco comenzó a moverse, observando cómo el microbot se ajustaba y seguía moviéndose en la dirección deseada. Se volvió hacia Hiro, quien estaba tratando de arreglar su robot de batalla.

Baymax: Tu pequeño robot está tratando de ir a alguna parte

Hiro: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no averiguas a dónde está intentando llegar? - Dijo Hiro distraídamente, sin prestar atención.

Baymax: ¿estabilizaría tus cambios de humor?

Hiro: Ajá, absolutamente ...

Y con eso, Baymax se alejó de Hiro. Hizo un viaje inadvertido por las calles de San Fransokyo. El robot comenzó a perturbar el tráfico, haciendo que los autos se detuvieran y casi sean atropellados, pero aún completamente concentrado en el pequeño robot. Incluso cuando bajó por la acera, una vez que llegó a un paso de peatones, los autos se detuvieron una vez más por el robot desprevenido. En algún momento, Baymax se subió a un tranvía, sin dejar de mirar al microbot. Hiro estaba siguiendo a Baymax después de que salió de la casa. Finalmente, se detuvo.

Hiro: ¡Baymax! ¡Baymax! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Baymax: He descubierto a dónde quiere ir tu pequeño robot

Hiro: ¡Te lo dije, se descompuso! ¡No está tratando de ir -! - Hiro hizo una pausa mientras miraba la placa de Petri— ¿Eh? - Comenzó a mover el robot, haciendo la conexión mientras el pequeño robot gritaba fuerte. Hiro miró a Baymax por un segundo antes de mirar las grandes puertas, levantando la cerradura— cerrado.

De repente, Hiro escuchó sonidos. Enarcando una ceja, trató de distinguir qué eran, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta. Hubo gritos, pero fueron incoherentes. También podía escuchar ruidos de metal chocando y chocando. ¿Alguien estaba peleando?

Una vez que escuchó algo explotar cerca del techo, Hiro miró hacia arriba y vio una masa negra atacando a una figura distante. La figura cortó el negro que se acercaba con unas espadas muy familiares. Eran los láseres de plasma de Wasabi. ¿Cómo los consiguió esta persona?

Al realizar el último intento de su vida, la figura se dejó caer, aparentemente presionando algo en su bolsa. Hiro no podía decir lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando la figura tomó una especie de bola y la tiró al suelo, el joven genio de repente sintió una sensación de deja vu cuando apareció una mancha suave. La figura aterrizó sobre él. Sin embargo, Hiro fue tomado por sorpresa cuando esta extraña persona rebotó en la mancha y sin querer aterrizó sobre él y Baymax. Por el grito en la voz, el genio de cabello negro pudo decir que era una niña… Este grito… también sonaba… familiar.

???: Ugh, ay. Lo siento por eso— la chica misteriosa gimió. Hiro abrió los ojos mientras trataba de olvidar el dolor en el que estaba. Esta extraña persona llevaba un casco negro con líneas rojas y azul oscuro, una visera oscura cubriendo sus ojos. Ajustándose para poder sentarse, notó que el otro vestía un traje a juego y zapatillas con puntas de metal. Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó la atención de Hiro fue la tecnología. Esta persona llevaba una bolsa con la tabla periódica, maquinaria en sus brazos que le recordaba los experimentos de Wasabi y los discos maglev de Gogo que estaban al lado de los tobillos y muñecas de la niña, solo negros. Esta chica tenía todos los experimentos de sus amigos. ¿Los robó? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

La idea de Hiro de posiblemente ser atacado por un criminal se olvidó cuando el otro lo miró, sosteniendo su cabeza. A través de la visera oscura, Hiro podría haber jurado que vio unos familiares ojos marrones. Esos ojos se abrieron con horror y confusión cuando aterrizaron en el estudiante universitario.

Hiro: T-Tú ... Cómo ... No, ¡no es posible! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - exclamó la chica del traje con una voz joven mientras se levantaba inmediatamente, alejándose de Hiro y Baymax con nerviosismo. El genio lo miró confundido.

Hiro: ¿Q-que son y -? - Antes de que Hiro pudiera terminar su pregunta, la masa negra estaba de regreso mientras se arrastraba por todos los agujeros del edificio. Ambos se volvieron hacia el chasquido de… microbots. Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de inmediato— ¿microbots?

La chica del traje agarró la mano de Hiro y con su otra mano la de Baymax.

???: ¡Agárrate! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

De repente, Hiro se encontró siendo empujado hacia la espalda de la chica. La chica de negro debió haber activado los discos maglev de Gogo porque de repente, Hiro se encontró corriendo por los callejones, agarrándose del cuello de la chica de armadura y Baymax siendo arrastrado por la chica. Se maravilló de lo rápido que iban. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, vio a un hombre con los microbots. Esta segunda persona misteriosa vestía una máscara kabuki y ropa negra. Era amenazador cuando ordenó a los microbots que los atacaran. Sin embargo, la extraña de negro fue demasiado rápido y fácilmente esquivó el ataque. Hiro hizo una mueca cuando los edificios y los contenedores de basura sonaron su destrucción. Este callejón estaba muy estrecho.

Hiro: ¡¿Por qué no nos dirigimos a la policía ?!

Chica: ¡¿De verdad crees que pueden ayudar con esto, y mucho menos creerlo ?! ¡Además, la gente saldrá herida! - Hiro no podía negar eso, pero realmente sintió que necesitaban la ayuda de alguien.

Chica: Maldita sea, no puedo pelear así.— la chica del traje negro maldijo, jadeando un poco mientras doblaban otra esquina. Fue entonces cuando Hiro notó que estaba siendo llevado en la espalda de alguien con una complexión un poco más alta que él. Mirando a su alrededor, la chica de negro maniobró hacia un área soleada y presionó algunos botones en su bolsa. Fue tan rápido que Hiro no tenía idea de lo que presionó la chica. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la chica del traje lanzó una pelota clara al suelo. Explotó en humo blanco, rodeándolos.

El hombre de la máscara de kabuki se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Tan rápido como apareció, el humo se disipó y el usuario del microbot se encontró solo. Miró a su alrededor, haciendo que los microbots lo movieran más alto para que pudiera detectar a su presa. Doblando sus manos en un puño a regañadientes, se volvió y se alejó.

Una vez que el hombre de la máscara kabuki se fue, se escuchó un crujido. De repente, apareció un puño, proveniente de lo que apareció no era nada. Se escucharon más grietas y de repente, una estructura invisible se derrumbó, revelando a un joven genio con los ojos muy abiertos y una superhéroe jadeante. Hiro miró a la chica a su lado. Esta persona hizo una cúpula que actuó como un dispositivo de camuflaje. ¡¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?! Nunca había visto algo así. No podía creerlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se centró en asuntos más importantes.

Hiro: ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué tienes la tecnología de mis amigos ?! ¡¿Quién era ese tipo ?! ¡¿Por qué tiene los microbots que hice con mi hermana?! - Hiro exclamó, exigiendo respuestas de la niña

La chica de negro guardó silencio. Se puso de pie, vacilante, y luego le dio una mano a Baymax y luego ayudo al genio a levantarse. El chico de cabello negro lo tomó y la chica del traje lo ayudó a levantarse antes de mirarlo a la cara. No estaban al nivel de los ojos. La chica solo era un poco más alta que él, calculando bien era como la estatua de Gogo. Mirando más de cerca, notó dolor y soledad en el ojo de la otra. Si había otras cosas en esa cara, Hiro no podía verlas. Pronto descubrió que no le importaba si no podía ver el resto de la cara de la chica más alta. El chico de cabello negro estaba hipnotizado por ese ojo. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de investigarlo. Por un segundo, Hiro detectó un toque de alivio y felicidad en ella.

Pero la chica cerró repentinamente sus ojos marrones y se alejó caminando.

Hiro: ¡Espera! - Hiro suplicó, tratando de tomar su mano, pero la otra no escuchó. Simplemente activó sus discos de levitación magnética, aceleró y desapareció dejando solos al joven genio y al robot sanitario muy confundidos.


	7. Capítulo 6

Pov Normal

Después de ver a la chica de negro desaparecer en los discos maglev de Gogo, Hiro de repente se sintió preocupado. Si esa chica tenía los experimentos de sus amigos, ¿qué significaba eso para sus amigos? La ansiedad y el miedo lo llenaron mientras la adrenalina controlaba sus movimientos. Corrió al laboratorio nerd mientras arrastraba a Baymax con él, perdiéndose un poco en el camino.

Después de eso, todo fue camino hasta el SFIT. Evitando todas las carreteras en mal estado y las carreteras transitadas, recorrió las calles de San Fransokyo. Cuando llegó a SFIT, aparcó rápidamente y entró corriendo. Abriéndose paso a través de los pasillos de color blanco grisáceo, corrió al laboratorio de Nerd, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que los estudiantes pasaran y dando sus extrañas miradas, mirando la extraña determinación y el miedo en sus pasos. Estaba sudando y jadeando cuando encontró a sus amigos y hermano en el laboratorio. Se volvieron hacia él con caras curiosas.

Honey: ¡Hiro, hola! ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!- Saludó Honey Lemon.

Tadashi: Hiro, ¿Qué haces aquí con Baymax?

Fred: Amigo, te ves horrible. ¿Estás bien?

Wasabi asintió.

Wasabi: Sí, hombre. ¿Qué pasó?

Hiro los miró fijamente. Todo el mundo estaba bien. El alivio se apoderó de él mientras sonreía con un suspiro, feliz de verlos.

Gogo: en serio, te veías bastante conmocionado allí. ¿Qué paso?- preguntó la chica de cabello negro.

Hiro miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si algo estaba fuera de lugar. Aparte del hecho de que no había nadie más, no vio nada fuera de lo común. Se volvió hacia sus amigos y hermano, acercándose a ellos y alejándose de la entrada.

Hiro: chicos, no les robaron nada, ¿verdad? No falta nada y no vieron a nadie sospechoso.

Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros mientras Fred miraba, desconcertado. Luego se volvieron hacia él con ojos de preocupación.

Honey: no, no hemos perdido nada ni hemos visto a nadie extraño

Hiro los miró con el ceño fruncido.

Hiro: entonces... ¿quién era esa chica? ¿Y cómo consiguió tus inventos?

Fred: ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Fred sintiéndose muy perdido.

Hiro: ¡Hay una chica de negro y morado que estaba peleando con otro tipo que llevaba una máscara y estaba usando sus inventos! ¡No solo eso, el otro tipo estaba usando los microbots que mi hermana y yo construimos y nos atacó! Tuve suerte de que la chica que estaba usando sus inventos nos salvó a Baymax y a mi de los ataques del tipo enmascarado!

Gogo: ¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo consiguió nuestra investigación? No es de conocimiento común. Además, ¿tus microbots y de Hiromi? Fueron destruidos por el fuego. No hay forma de que nadie los use o los duplique- Comentó Gogo.

Hiro: No lo sé... ¡Pero tienen que creerme!

Wasabi: ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a creer eso? No tenemos exactamente ninguna evidencia para convencernos- dijo haciendo equipo con las sospechas de Gogo.

Tadashi: Hiro esto que dices no tiene ningún sentido, no crees que sólo lo soñaste por que extrañas a Hiromi

Hiro: ¡Eso no es cierto Tadashi! sí es verdad que extraño a mi hermana pero ¿por qué razón estaría inventando toda esta historia?

Honey: yo te creo- dijo con confianza. Tadashi miró a la otra chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tadashi: ¿De verdad?

Gogo: ¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio- dijo entrecerrando los ojos a la rubia miel con incredulidad.

Las cejas de Honey Lemon se fruncieron ante la reacción de Gogo

Wasabi: ¿Por qué?

Fred: Honey Lemon tiene razón ¿Que ganaría Hiro mintiéndonos? Sí, puede que esté triste por Hiromi pero no creo que esa sea la razón para mentirnos así- todos se volvieron hacia Fred, quien había respondido por su amigo como apoyo. Honey Lemon le sonrió alegremente en agradecimiento. Sin embargo, Gogo y Wasabi tuvieron que pensar en las palabras de Fred. Eso era cierto. Tal vez no conocieran muy bien al chico pero no sería capaz de decir algo ridículo para llamar la atención o sólo por el gusto de hacerlo y Tadashi lo sabía. Pero la idea de que la gente estuviera peleando con su tecnología era inimaginable. Habrían tenido que perfeccionarlo antes de hacerlo y de alguna manera re-configurarlo para cumplir con los medios de lucha y los únicos con la suficiente inteligencia para hacer eso era Hiro e Hiromi pero ella estaba ...

Wasabi: maldita sea, es difícil luchar contra esa razón

Tadashi: todavía no puedo entender esto. Con tantas preguntas, esto todavía parece demasiado increíble

De repente, Fred parecía semi-serio con una mirada confiada. 

Fred: oh, tal vez, no nada de eso.

Tadashi: ¿Eh?- Tadashi estaba confundido por el cambio de actitud.

Wasabi: Fred, no sé lo que estás pensando, pero...

Fred: ¡No, no, esta idea no es tan loca como crees!

Gogo: si crees- comenzó Gogo, pero Honey Lemon lo interrumpió.

Honey: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, escuchemoslo- la chica de cabello negro gimió.

Gogo: bien ¿Cuál es tu idea Fred?

Fred: está bien, está bien, ¿cómo suena esto?- dijo Fred para empezar con su relato- ¡Yokai...!

Hiro: ¿Quién es Yokai?

Fred: ¡El tipo enmascarado!

Gogo arqueó una ceja, volviéndose hacia el portador de la chaqueta.

Gogo: ¿Qué quiere decir Yokai?

Tadashi: significa fantasma o demonio

Fred: ¡De todos modos! ¡Yokai obviamente robó los microbots y causó que el fuego cubriera sus huellas!- dijo con entusiasmo confiando en su deducción.

Todos guardaron silencio. Sin embargo, Tadashi, Gogo, Wasabi y Honey Lemon se estremecieron en silencio. Mencionar el fuego frente a Hiro no era la mejor idea. Fue descuidado. Gogo inmediatamente se acercó y golpeó a Fred en la cabeza. El moreno gritó, tocándose la cabeza. No pudo quejarse cuando la pelinegra le agarró la cabeza y la dirigió hacia Hiro. Fred inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo mal. Su amigo estaba mirando hacia abajo levemente, una expresión de sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Sus ojos se movieron leve y rápidamente como si calculara cada palabra que Fred había dicho en su cabeza. De repente, apretó las manos y cerró los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban llenos de rabia, gruñendo.

Hiro: entonces me estás diciendo... mi hermana está muerta por culpa de este Yokai.

La voz de su amigo era tan oscura que hizo que Gogo dejara ir a su entusiasta del cómic por miedo. Fred tragó saliva antes de hablar.

Fred: e-es sólo una suposición.

Hiro: no, tienes razón. Ese incendio no fue un accidente. No hay forma de que ese incendio haya sido simplemente una coincidencia si ese tipo tiene los microbots. ¡Es responsable de que Hiromi muriera!- Hiro gruñó. Miró a sus atónitos amigos y hermano. Tadashi nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado. Fue espantoso. El chico de cabello negro ignoró las miradas y dijo con desicion- ¡Tenemos que atrapar a ese tipo!

Todos inmediatamente se acercaron a él, preocupados en sus voces y cautelosos en sus movimientos, aunque Gogo simplemente lo miró enojado.

Wasabi: ¡No, Hiro, no deberíamos! ¡Ese tipo intentó matarte! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Tadashi: sabemos que estás molesto por Hiromi, ¡pero no estás pensando con claridad! Solo somos estudiantes universitarios. ¡No podemos pelear contra alguien tan poderoso!- dijo su hermano tratando de calmar al menor, Hiro quería objetar las palabras de Wasabi y Tadashi, pero sus amigos no le estaban dando una oportunidad.

Fred: ¡Además, Black Rose está en el caso! ¡Ella buscará justicia para ti!

Todos se detuvieron en seco, mirando al fanático de los cómics con incomprensión.

Gogo: ¿Qué?- Gogo cuestionó, perdiendo su mirada en una mirada de confusión.

Fred: ¿Qué?- Fred le preguntó de nuevo.

Honey: ¿Quién es Black Rose?" preguntó

Fred: ¡La antihéroe!- respondió con entusiasmo.

Gogo: ¡Deja de poner apodos extraños a personas que no conocemos!- gritó- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Black Rose de todos modos?

Fred: el negro es lo que suelen usar los anti-héroes: Batman, Catwoman, etc. En cuanto a la parte del Rose... - la cara de Wasabi se palmeó mientras Fred parecía luchar con las palabras.

Wasabi: te lo inventaste.

Fred: ¡Las flores representan cosas! ¡Podría ser muy profundo por lo que sabemos!

Honey: ¿Estás seguro de que usar negro es correcto? Quiero decir, ella también usa ese morado. Creo que el término correcto es violeta, Purple Rose probablemente podría ser su nombre- sugirió Honey Lemon

Fred: ¡No, eso no suena tan épico como Black Rose! ¡Déjame los nombres de los superhéroes!

Wasabi: creo que te refieres a apodos- corrigió.

Hiro puso los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de sus amigos, riendo un poco y se permitió calmarse.

Hiro: está bien, chicos, es suficiente. Tenemos que concentrarnos

Todos apartaron la mirada de Fred y volvieron a mirar a Hiro. Todos parecían preocupados por él, haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera mal. No quería que se preocuparan.

Honey: Hiro, no queremos que te lastimes. Fred tiene razón. Esta chica de Black Rose parece ser una buena persona. Te protegió. Puede enfrentarse a Yokai. Deberíamos esperar.

Hiro: tienes razón, sé que puede hacerlo. Yo mismo lo vi. Todo lo que hice fue ser una carga. ¡Pero quiero hacer algo...!

Hubo un gruñido en el estómago, lo que hizo que Hiro se sonrojara y se detuviera a mitad de la frase. Los ojos de Wasabi se agrandaron mientras Gogo y Honey Lemon se miraban la una a la otra. Fred estaba tratando de contener su risa al igual que Tadashi. No necesitaba hacerlo una vez que Gogo le dio una mirada que le dijo que esto no era realmente divertido. El mayor de los Hamada se volvió hacia su hermano.

Tadashi: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Hiro: no puedo recordar.

Wasabi: parece que vamos a la cafetería- dijo y todos asintieron para luego salir del laboratorio con dirección a la cafetería.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Black Rose corrió. ¿¡Qué tan atrás en el tiempo viajó en el tiempo!? Sacudió la cabeza. No. Hace cinco años, apareció Yokai y se robó los microbots. Simplemente luchó contra ese tipo exactamente donde se suponía que debía estar. No había forma de que viajara más de cinco años. Además donde estaba ella, se suponía que ella debía estar con Hiro en ese momento pero no, sólo estaba Baymax

Black Rose: "Maldita sea, estoy tan confundida" -pensó.

La héroe de violeta se detuvo cuando supo que no había forma de que Hiro pudiera atraparla o encontrarla. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero la precaución le dijo que se mantuviera alejada de otras personas por ahora. Jadeando, apretó un botón en su brazo izquierdo. La tela del traje comenzó a moverse, convirtiéndose en un abrigo rojo con negro en el interior. Su armadura y casco comenzaron a moverse también, transformándose en partes de su abrigo. Se transformaron en pulseras de metal en sus tobillos y muñecas, algunas de las armaduras que le rodeaban el cuello como un collar. Todos eran negros, con la diferencia de las pulseras que había en sus muñecas y tobillos que tenían gemas verdes y amarillas. Su bolsa usó parte de su armadura para ocultar la tabla periódica roja, haciéndola parecer algo normal. Debajo de su chaqueta había una blusa azul con un patrón marrón rojizo. Lo que también solía estar debajo del traje era una falda holgada color beige. La blusa y la falda algo cortas estaban ligeramente rasgadas, pero no estaba tan mal. 

Black Rose palmeó su ropa, tratando de volver a ponerla en su lugar. Después de enderezarse, entró en la multitud.

Black Rose miró a su alrededor. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto estas tiendas. Animaron una sensación de nostalgia. Simplemente estaba tan feliz de ver todo como era antes que si no hubiera habido nadie alrededor, podría haber bailado en las calles. Echaba de menos estos cielos azules brillantes. El viento era tan fresco que le hubiera encantado volar en ellos como un pájaro.

Sin embargo, todas esas ideas se tiraron por la ventana cuando olió algo delicioso. Black Rose suspiró contenta, queriendo morder lo que fuera que estaba creando este maravilloso aroma. Lamentablemente, no tenía dinero, por lo que conseguirlo era imposible. La joven héroe gimió. Tenía tantas ganas de comer por primera vez. No había comido desde que llego aquí. Estaba haciendo que su estómago gruñera. Pero sabía que no podía pagarlo, por lo que tendría que morir de hambre, como siempre.

Tratando de ignorar su necesidad de comida, Black Rose se dirigió a la biblioteca SFIT. Necesitaba respuestas y tal vez algunas de ellas se pudieran encontrar en línea. Tenía una idea en la cabeza, pero no quería creerla. Se negó a reconocerlo en absoluto hasta que encontró la prueba final. Por lo que sabía, el Tadashi en el Callejón Buena Suerte era solo una alucinación por falta de comida, sí debe ser eso.

Black Rose comenzó a caminar rápido, enloqueciendo por dentro. En su prisa, escuchó los sonidos distantes de las personas quejándose por ser golpeadas y algunos chillidos de sorpresa, pero los ignoró. Se centró únicamente en confirmar sus sospechas. La joven rezó porque estaba equivocada, porque si lo estaba, entonces las cosas se han vuelto mucho más complicadas de las que esperaba

Subiendo las escaleras, caminó por los pasillos grises de la escuela. Caminando casualmente y encerrando sus crecientes emociones caóticas, Black Rose convenció a todos, especialmente a los profesores, de que estudiaba aquí. No quería problemas. Sin embargo, llamó la atención de algunos chicos. Se susurraron el uno al otro mientras lo miraban, algunos sonrojados. La chica de violeta gimió. No esperaba esto. No creía que fuera lo suficientemente linda o guapa para este tipo de atención. Solo podía esperar que no se dieran cuenta de que no fuera de aquí y se lo contara a un maestro.

Finalmente, Black Rose llegó a la biblioteca. Rápidamente llegó a la sección de computadoras del lugar y buscó una computadora en la que alguien no se había desconectado. No tenía nombre de usuario ni contraseña, por lo que conectarse solo estaba fuera de discusión. Tenía que contar con el olvido de la gente. La joven héroe finalmente vio uno en la tercera fila de computadoras un aparato encendido y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

Una vez que se sentó, rápidamente fue a Google y buscó con nerviosismo: 'San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Fire'.

Buscando: San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Fire

Apareció un círculo giratorio y pronto le dio los resultados. El primer sitio que se le dio fue un artículo de periódico. Black Rose lo presionó, tragando saliva mientras veía el círculo regresar. Cuando apareció la página, leyó apresuradamente lo que se había escrito, solo para abrir los ojos con horror. Leyó y releyó el artículo, asegurándose de no volverse loca.

Black Rose: "Las víctimas de esta tragedia, Robert Callaghan e Hiromi Hamada..."

¿Hiromi estaba muerta y Tadashi estaba vivo...? Eso no estuvo bien. Se suponía que Tadashi estaba muerto y se suponía que Hiromi estaba vivo. Debería haber visto a Hiro y a Hiromi en el almacén de Yokai. Pero en cambio fue Hiro solamente. Él estaba vivo. Sobrevivió... Mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, su mente concluyó una cosa.

Black Rose: "No solo viajé a través del tiempo. ¡También viajé por mundos paralelos!"- pensó

Todas las emociones que había estado tratando de contener de repente explotaron sobre ella. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Miedo, ansiedad, confusión, preocupación, todos se apoderaron de ella y le hicieron girar la mente. De repente, la computadora se encendió y, un momento después, explotó. Sin embargo, no era solo su computadora. La tecnología de todos se encendió y se rompió. La gente gritó y corrió, arrastrando a Black Rose al pánico.

Black Rose: "¿¡Qué está pasando!?"- pensó impotente mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Hiro, su hermano y sus amigos habían terminado su merienda, aunque Hiro tenía más comida. No había comido en lo que parecía mucho tiempo. Fue refrescante volver a tener una comida completa y saludable. Sin embargo, no importa lo agradable que fuera, no lo distrajo del hecho de que el asesino de su hermana todavía estaba ahí fuera. Quería hacer algo, pero estaba parcialmente asustado. No ayudó que hubiera una pregunta persistente en su cabeza.

Hiro: "¿Qué puedo hacer?"- pensó con nerviosismo- era un chico normal, un genio, pero al final un chico normal. No tenía artilugios increíbles o habilidades de lucha como Black Rose. Estaba atrapado en las comodidades de su vida cotidiana, promedio- " Tal vez debería renunciar y esperar. Todo el mundo tiene razón. Black Rose puede..."

De repente, había una multitud de gente corriendo. Luciendo muy confundido, Hiro miró a cada persona que pasaba corriendo. A su lado, sus amigos y hermano tenían la misma mirada desconcertada.

Honey: me pregunto qué pasó...- dijo Honey Lemon, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Fred dijo algo y recibió una bofetada de Gogo en respuesta, pero Hiro no estaba prestando atención a sus amigos en ese momento. Sus ojos marrones estaban enfocados únicamente en una mata de cabello negro desordenado y largo. Ese peinado familiar solo podía pertenecer a una persona e hizo que el corazón de Hiro se llenara de dolorosa esperanza.

Hiro: ¡Hiromi!- gritó

Todos: ¿Eh?- dijeron los amigos del estudiante universitario al unísono.

Antes de que pudieran detenerlo, Hiro estaba corriendo hacia la multitud, empujando a la gente mientras trataba de llegar a la masa de largo cabello negro desordenado. Si bien todos iban en la misma dirección, la gente no cooperaba con el joven chico. Hiro se movía más rápido que los demás mientras su desesperación por alcanzar a esta persona se desvanecía. Esta persona estaba maniobrando como si pudiera predecir las aberturas que la gente haría y se desplazaría hacia los espacios como un fantasma. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la persona desapareciera, dejando a Hiro solo entre la multitud. El chico de cabello negro cayó de rodillas, haciendo que la gente lo rodeara. Se preguntó si todo era una ilusión.

Hiro: Hiromi...Onee-chan...

Para el hermano y los amigos de Hiro, su voz y su forma se rompieron con un dolor de corazón impotente.

Lo que todos ignoraban es que una chica de largo cabello negro desordenado había escuchado al joven genio haciendo que algunas lagrimas lograran escapar de sus ojos negros rompiendo un poco más su corazón dañado.


	8. Capítulo 7

Pov Normal

Lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de Black Rose sin embargo eso no la detuvo de su salida del SFIT. después de tratar de esquivar a los demás que salían despavoridos del edificio, por fin Black Rose conseguir salir del edificio, los bomberos ya han hecho su aparición para tratar de lograr apagar el pequeño y extraño incendio de la biblioteca aunque Black Rose sabia que había sido su culpa o bueno no por completo de igual forma algunas ambulancias llegaron a escena aunque realmente no había heridos por lo que pudo calcular y el fuego ya había sido controlado.

Cuando por fin el SFIT estaba muy lejos de su vista, Black Rose logró esconderse en un callejón sin salida, verificó si no había nadie cerca o que pudiera verla; sin nadie Black Rose suspiró y se dejó caer al piso mientras su espalda reposaba en la sucia pared, a ella no le importó, abrazó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos para seguir llorando ¿Quien diría que fuera a dolor tanto volver a verlo? Por que duelo como un demonio.

La chica seguía llorando sin percatarse de que alguien la estaba viendo y se acercó a ella, se agacho hasta su altura y la movió ligeramente haciendo a la chica levantar la mirada.

Black Rose: ¿Kyle? - la chica limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo azul- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kyle: fui a comprar algunas cosas para el restaurante y te vi entrar a este callejón- de su bolsa de compras sacó un pañuelo y se lo extendió a la chica la cual aceptó el pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas- ¿Que pasó Hiroko?

Hiroko: yo ...

La chica volvió a romper en llanto así que el chef la abrazó mientras le daba algunas caricias a su espalda tratando de calmarla

Kyle: me imagino que no has comido nada desde ayer, vamos a mi departamento, te prepararé algo de comer

La chica asintió mientras el mayor le ayudaba a levantarse. Empezando a caminar hacia el departamento del mayor.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º

Hiro se derrumbó en su cama, mental y físicamente exhausto. Su mente se volvió completamente en blanco nuevamente después de ver a alguien que tenía el peinado de su hermana. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo llegó a casa. "Probablemente en el scooter de Tadashi", se dijo en su cabeza. No prestó atención y se centró en la persona que vio en la universidad.

Después de pensar un poco en el pasado, probablemente se lo estaba imaginando, solo pensando que vio lo que más quería. No había forma de que Hiromi pudiera estar viva. Nadie podía volver de entre los muertos. No debería haber dejado que sus ilusiones se apoderaran de él. Además, poder ver esa melena familiar era imposible. Hiromi habría sido demasiada baja para verla entre la multitud. De repente, al recordarse a sí mismo varias veces que Hiromi estaba muerta, Hiro sintió que el vacío aparecía en su corazón y su mente nuevamente. El joven genio volvió la cabeza hacia la almohada, enterrándose en ella. Él gimió.

Hiro: '¡Pensé que estaba fuera de este estado ...! '- pensó

Fue entonces cuando Hiro se dio cuenta de algo. Desde la repentina aparición de Black Rose y Yokai, no había entrado ni una vez en este estado vacío. Fue una distracción perfecta. Durante este momento de libertad, había soltado su dolor. Se liberó momentáneamente de su desesperación. Si no hubiera sido por esa persona que le recordaba a Hiromi, aún podría estar libre de su miseria.

Hiro gruñó, recordando a Yokai y lo que había hecho. Como se atreve. Como se atreve. ¡Como se atreve! Ese hombre, ese hombre maldito, había robado su creación y la de Hiromi y la estaba using para el mal, un mal que destruyó a su hermana gemela. La rabia se apoderó de su corazón. Definitivamente iba a atrapar a este tipo.

El chico de cabello oscuro se dirigió a la computadora. Sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda y sólo conocía unas pocas personas que lo ayudarían. Hiro llamó a su hermano y amigos esperando a que respondieran. Gogo primero respondió, probablemente porque estaba haciendo diseños y simulaciones en su computadora portátil.

Gogo: ¿Si? - Saludó, todavía mirando sus simulaciones. Hiro se rió.

Hiro: esperaba que me ayudaras, pero supongo que estás un poco ocupada.

Gogo: ¿Ayudarte con qué? - Chilló Honey Lemon, entrando en la conversación solo unos segundos después de Gogo. Hiro la miró y vio entrar a Wasabi junto con su hermano.

Wasabi: ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó.

Hiro: Él… decidió que voy a perseguir a un Yokai.

Tadashi: ¡¿Qué?! - chilló Tadashi ante la locura que había dicho su hermano pequeño.

Wasabi: ¡¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?! ¡Pensé que habíamos establecido que Black Rose podía manejarlo! - dijo frenéticamente.

Gogo dejó de seguir su trabajo y le dio una mirada fija a Hiro

Gogo: Tadashi… - dijo en forma de advertencia. 

El chico de cabello negro se estremeció. Esa mujer era tan aterradora. Tenía que recordarse repetidamente a sí mismo que Gogo realmente era una buena persona por dentro ... Era difícil mantener esa creencia con una mirada tan enojada en su rostro. 'Ella es una buena persona. Ella es una buena persona. Ella solo está pensando en lo que es mejor para mí. Ella es una buena persona. Ella es una buena persona. Ella realmente no me va a matar, espero ... '

Mientras Hiro decía repetidamente esas líneas en su cabeza, mantuvo una mirada resuelta. Gogo y Tadashi continuaron con su mirada furiosa mientras Wasabi y Honey Lemon miraban entre los dos en sus pantallas. Honey Lemon quería ayudar a Hiro. Ella lo ayudaría sin importar qué, pero quería que él también estuviera a salvo. Persiguiendo a Yokai… quién sabía lo que les pasaría. Sin embargo, al mirar a Hiro a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que quería apoyarlo. Como resultado, Honey Lemon se debatió entre ayudarlo y mantenerlo a salvo. No pudo encontrar una manera de convencer a su amigo de que perseguir a Yokai podría no ser la mejor idea. Con rostro inseguro, decidió mirar de un lado a otro entre la enojada Gogo y el decidido Hiro, preguntándose quién ganaría el concurso de miradas.

Tadashi se estaba volviendo loco. ¡Su hermanito se estaba volviendo loco de dolor! Tenían que detenerlo. Al mirar a todos sus amigos, vio que su único verdadero aliado en todo esto era Gogo. ¿Por qué la más aterradora de su grupo tenía que ser su aliado? Si bien iba a ser de gran ayuda, el miedo la convertía en un arma de doble filo. En cualquier caso, tenía que detener a Hiro ... de alguna ... manera. Hiro, a pesar de que apenas se estaba enfrentando a Gogo, no parecía que fuera a echarse atrás. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para hacer que Tadashi se rindiera.

Wasabi: Hiro, realmente creo que solo tenemos que decírselo a la policía. Estoy seguro de que ellos y Black Rose pueden atrapar a Yokai.

Hiro se apartó de la mirada de Gogo como si saliera de un trance, parpadeando. Sin embargo, la mención de la policía hizo que rápidamente volviera a mirar con seriedad.

Black Rose: '¿De verdad crees que pueden ayudar con esto, y mucho menos creerlo?'

Hiro: Realmente no creo que me van a creer y Black Rose parecía bastante segura de que tampoco había mucha ayuda- al ver la incertidumbre en muchos de los rostros de sus amigos, suspiró- miren, entiendo que si ustedes no quieren ayudarme, pero el asesino de mi hermana está ahí afuera y al menos quiero obtener algunas respuestas. Voy a revisar las áreas abandonadas en busca de Yokai y Black Rose. únete a mí si quieres, pero definitivamente me voy.

Hiro se apresuró a terminar la llamada, evitando el aura oscura que emergió rápidamente de Gogo. Esa mujer era un demonio cuando quería serlo y Hiro no quería lidiar con eso. No que nadie sacudiera su resolución como una maraca hasta que se rompiera bajo la mano aplastante. Sin embargo, la cantidad de aura que absorbió de la chica de mechones púrpura hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer reconsiderar su decisión. Hiro iba a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Si bien sabía lo que quería hacer, el joven genio aún no había descubierto cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que ibas a encontrar una antihéroe y un maestro criminal en una gran ciudad como San Fransokyo? Esperaba que su hermano y amigos lo ayudaron a resolverlo, pero estaban inseguros o totalmente en contra de su idea… Hiro arqueó una ceja.

Hiro: 'Espera, Fred no estaba allí' - pensó

Sacando su teléfono, llamó al amante de los cómics. No fue respondida de inmediato, pero cuando terminó la espera, el pelinegro se sintió aliviado al escuchar la voz entusiasta.

Fred: ¡Hola, Hiro! ¿Qué pasa? - Hiro sonrió.

Hiro: Hola, Fred. Estaba pensando en buscar a Black Rose y Yokai ...

Fred: ¡Genial! ¡Estoy dentro! - Hiro parpadeó ante la rápida respuesta, pero pronto estaba radiante. Fred nunca dejaba de aclarar las cosas o apoyar a alguien. Se rió un poco de la pasión de Fred.

Hiro: Gracias. Realmente necesito ayuda. Dudo que pueda encontrarlos solo.

Fred: Bueno, empezaría con áreas abandonadas. Supervillanos como esos, tienen menos posibilidades de ser descubiertos. A los superhéroes también les gustan porque eso significa menos peligro para otras personas- sugirió el rubio con una mirada seria, aunque había claros signos de que Fred estaba feliz.

Hiro: Hay muchos de esos, Fred. No podemos ...

Fred: ¡No, no hay tantos ahora! Los encontraste en la parte desierta del centro de la ciudad, ¿verdad? - Hiro asintió- entonces Yokai tendrá que mudarse a algún lugar lejos de allí. Tiene que mudarse desde el centro de San Fransokyo a algún lugar fuera de él- el chico de cabello negro parpadeó ante las sabias palabras.

Hiro: ... Vaya. All Right. Um, creo que comenzaré con los viejos muelles. Por lo general está vacío. ¿Quieres encontrarnos allí? - preguntó

Fred: ¡Claro! ¡Estaré allí en veinte! - joven genio dejó escapar una gran sonrisa. Se sintió bien contar con su apoyo.

Hiro: ¡Hasta entonces!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º

Hiro se apoyó en un gran contenedor, buscando a Fred. La tranquilidad del área puso al chico de cabello negro un poco tenso, temiendo que algo saltara de las sombras. Una gran ola golpeó con un gran estruendo, haciendo que el joven genio se estremeciera y mirara a su alrededor. Se asomó desde el contenedor que estaba detrás.

Hiro: 'Argh, tengo miedo de que Yokai salga de la nada y me mate. Quizás esto no sea una buena idea. Cuando Fred llegue, voy a preguntar cómo encontrar a Black Rose… Espera. Me pregunto por qué Fred no mencionó nada… '

De repente, Hiro vio algo que no parecía una ola, los familiares clics de microbots y ondas antinaturales llenando el aire. Sus ojos se agrandaron. En las aguas oscuras, el chico de cabello negro vio al asesino de su hermana. Los microbots levantaron al hombre más alto, pareciendo grande. La ira lo llenó y la frustración lo constriñó. Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para derribar al que usa la máscara. Hiro miró más a su alrededor, esperando que Black Rose viniera, derrotara a este villano y le diera algunas respuestas.

En cambio, Hiro vio una luz que dejó ciego por unos instantes para luego ver la camioneta de Wasabi estacionarse en su lado del contenedor, Baymax sentado en el techo con el archivo de Hiro brillando en su estómago. El joven genio se estremeció.

Hiro: '¡No, no, no! ¡Apaga el auto! ¡Te va a ver! '- pensó

Afortunadamente, como si escuchara los pensamientos de Hiro, el auto se apagó, haciendo que los faros desaparecieran. Todos salieron del auto.

Fred: Lo siento. Pensé que los habías llamado- Fred se disculpó.

Honey: Hola- Honey Lemon saludó nerviosamente.

Tadashi: Hiro, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creo que deberías dejar que Baymax te escanee...

Gogo: Hiro- Gogo gruñó mientras salía del auto. La gente que la rodeaba se estremeció. Baymax, por otro lado, ignoró a la mujer enojada y notó un cambio en Hiro desde su último escaneo.

Baymax: Hiro, tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido. Tienes miedo.

Hiro: Sí lo tengo- confirmó el genio- ¡Tienen que salir de aquí! Yokai es...

Fred: ¡Santa madre de Megazord!

Todos se volvieron hacia donde Fred miraba. Se estremecieron ante el sonido del metal tocando metal. Ante ellos estaba Yokai, usando los microbots negros para levantar un enorme contenedor de metal. Sus ojos se abrieron, retrocediendo instintivamente.

Wasabi: Um, ¿soy el único que ve esto?- preguntó el moreno a sus amigos.

Honey, llena de tanto shock ante la vista, necesitaba alguna forma de confirmación de lo que estaba viendo. Y fue esta necesidad la que la obligó a tomar inconscientemente una foto del villano. Yokai apartó los ojos del destello brillante. Giró la cabeza con una pizca de locura y rabia. Con eso, atacó, empujando el contenedor hacia ellos con la intención de aplastarlos.

Wasabi: ¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó congelado en su lugar por el miedo mientras todos se encogían de miedo.

Afortunadamente para ellos, Black Rose finalmente apareció y se acercó al grupo tembloroso, presionando algunos botones en su bolsa. Surgió una bola azul helada y la arrojó al suelo frente al usuario del pañuelo, creando una barrera. Con la gran pared de hielo bloqueando el camino de Yokai, el contenedor de metal golpeó el hielo con un ruido sordo, haciendo que los estudiantes volvieran la cabeza para verlo.

Black Rose: ¡Muevanse! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Ahora!

Honey: ¡Ah!- Honey Lemon chilló.

Nadie se tomó el tiempo para pensar quién lo estaba diciendo, simplemente hicieron lo que se les dijo y corrieron hacia el automóvil justo cuando el hielo se agrietó y se rompió en miles de pedazos. Sin embargo, cuando Hiro miró hacia atrás y vio a Black Rose cortar a los microbots que sostenían el contenedor con una espada de plasma, comenzó a acercarse, solo para ser retirado por Gogo.

Hiro: ¡No, no, no! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Gogo: Te estoy salvando la vida- dijo con severidad, empujándolo hacia la camioneta con los demás.

Hiro: ¡Black Rose puede manejar a ese tipo!- Hiro gritó, señalando la pelea.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y el grupo vio a la héroe púrpura precipitándose hacia ellos. Al darse cuenta de dónde iba a aterrizar, la superheroína apagó sus discos, confundiendo a la gente del automóvil.

Black Rose: ¡Lo siento, Baymax!

Baymax: Oh no- dijo el robot

Black Rose enderezó sus pies justo antes de que golpearan el cuerpo de Baymax, haciendo que el grupo dentro se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos ante el impacto. Luego dobló las piernas mientras dirigía su rebote hacia arriba.

Black Rose: ¡Acelera!

Todos al ver a Yokai levantando su ejército de microbots, estuvieron de acuerdo con el consejo.

Honey: Wasabi- dijo nerviosamente. El usuario de la bandana miró hacia atrás mientras retrocedía con el coche.

Wasabi: ¡Uh, adiós!- exclamó en su retirada. Los otros vieron como Black Rose lanzaba un disco de levitación magnética de su mano a un ataque de microbot, cortándolo. El disco volvió a su mano, haciendo que Gogo lo mirara y lo analizara. Apretó algunos botones más en su bolsa para otra bola. El familiar rosa hizo que los ojos de Honey Lemon se abrieran, llenándola de sorpresa. La pelota golpeó el suelo y creó una cortina de humo rosa que les impidió ver más. Los grupos vieron cómo los ataques de microbots emergían aleatoriamente de la niebla rosa. De repente, un grupo supuestamente perdido de microbots se dirigió hacia ellos.

Black Rose: ¡Estén atentos!- Gritó Black Rose, emergiendo del humo y tratando de interponerse entre ellos y el ataque de Yokai. Al darse cuenta de que no sería lo suficientemente rápido, presionó un nuevo conjunto de botones y lanzó la nueva pelota al ataque. Se produjo una pequeña explosión que detuvo el ataque, pero la explosión hizo que la camioneta de Wasabi girara involuntariamente.

Todos gritaron. Wasabi recuperó rápidamente su control sobre el auto y comenzó a conducir, Black Rose los seguía junto a la par como un guardián.

Yokai se retractó de sus microbots y comenzó a perseguirlos. Baymax volvió la cabeza hacia su perseguidor, mirándolo. Wasabi hizo un giro brusco a la izquierda, haciendo que Fred golpeara la ventana. El auto golpeó algunos objetos, pero eso fue de poca preocupación cuando un hombre con una máscara de kabuki te perseguía. Ni siquiera un puente frenaría a este hombre. Fred estaba radiante.

Fred: ¡Jaja! ¡Estamos bajo el ataque de un súper villano, gente! Quiero decir, da miedo, obviamente, ¡pero qué genial!- Honey Lemon negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

Black Rose estaba haciendo todo lo posible para detener las persecuciones del villano. Hiro observó cómo la héroe púrpura lanzaba discos, bolas y cortaba con sus espadas de plasma cuando encontraba una oportunidad. Todos miraron, Wasabi miró para verlo solo por un momento.

Todo se detuvo cuando Wasabi se detuvo abruptamente.

Gogo: ¡¿Por qué nos paramos ?!

Wasabi: ¡La luz está roja!- el conductor señaló mientras contaba los segundos en su cabeza.

Gogo: ¡No hay luces rojas en una persecución de autos!- exclamó en respuesta, haciendo que Wasabi retrocediera. Black Rose aprovechó esta oportunidad para aterrizar en la camioneta y presionar los botones de su bolsa. Esta vez, aparecieron dos bolas heladas. Cuando llegaron al suelo justo cuando la luz se puso verde, una gran pared de hielo bloqueó el camino de Yokai.

Con el retraso, Black Rose pensó que el grupo podría tomar una buena distancia mientras ella continuaba luchando, pero ese plan desapareció cuando Yokai se abrió paso con muchos picos de microbots en un punto. La heroína gruñó de frustración mientras el villano continuaba su persecución.

Wasabi: ¿¡Por qué está tratando de matarnos!?- Wasabi preguntó en pánico. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana y miró al hombre de la máscara de kabuki- um, ¿¡por qué estás tratando de matarnos!?

Fred: ¡Es un villano clásico! ¡Hemos visto demasiado!

Honey: No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. ¡No sabemos que está tratando de matarnos!- dijo haciendo que Tadashi la mirara y arqueara una ceja ante su negación.

Fred: ¡Coche!- Fred gritó.

Honey: ¡Está tratando de matarnos!- gritó la rubia al darse cuenta.

Black Rose saltó pateando el auto hacia Yokai, pero el villano simplemente desvió el contraataque. La heroína de púrpura saltó de un edificio a otro antes de activar nuevamente sus discos de levitación magnética y aterrizar en la carretera. Volvió a mirar a los demás. Wasabi dio otro giro brusco, con la luz intermitente derecha brillando.

Gogo: ¿¡Acabas de encender la luz intermitente?- Gogo cuestionó enojada.

Wasabi: ¡Tienes que indicar tu turno! ¡Es la ley!

Gogo: hasta aquí- dijo, poniéndose peligrosamente seria. Honestamente, entre sentirse violada por la idea de que Black Rose robó sus discos y Yokai tratando de matarlos, las extrañas payasadas de Wasabi no serían toleradas.

La chica de mechones morados pegó el chicle y movió el asiento del conductor hacia atrás. Rápidamente se sentó sobre sus rodillas de Wasabi y se hizo cargo del volante mientras Wasabi chillaba. Pisó el acelerador y, como resultado, salió humo de los neumáticos. Black Rose parpadeó ante el nuevo cambio en la velocidad antes de sonreír y agarrar a Baymax para que lo llevara.

Mientras aceleraban por la carretera, apareció Yokai, tratando de bloquear su camino y hacerlos chocar contra él. Gogo giró rápidamente hacia un pequeño callejón, haciendo que sus amigos chillaran de sorpresa, especialmente cuando quedaron atrapados entre autos y edificios en la acera. Giró otra vez a la derecha y condujo con excelente habilidad mientras subía la colina.

Yokai trató una vez más de detenerlos, pero Gogo apretó el freno de mano y presionó el acelerador nuevamente, haciendo que la camioneta girara y sus amigos gritaran más fuerte. La camioneta saltó, esquivando el intento de Yokai. De alguna manera aterrizaron sin problemas y se fueron. Tadashi no tenía idea de que su amiga fuera un conductor tan rudo. 

De repente, sintiendo alivio, los pensamientos de Hiro se centraron en por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar. Trató de moverse al lado del pasajero.

Hiro: ¡Gogo, detén el auto! Necesito- ¡Ahh!- De repente, cuando puso la mano en la puerta esta salió volando. Cerró los ojos, esperando salir a la carretera. Pero en cambio, sintió dos manos sujetándolo. Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia el techo del coche. Tadashi había agarrado su mano izquierda y Black Rose la derecha. Lo salvaron justo a tiempo. Cuando lo levantaron, la gorra de Tadashi cayó. De repente, Black Rose saltó y la agarró. Baymax acomodó a Hiro en el asiento del pasajero y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. El genio miró al robot blanco de malvavisco.

Baymax: Los cinturones de seguridad salvan vidas. Abróchese el cinturón todo el tiempo.

Tadashi parpadeó ante eso y se volvió hacia Black Rose. La chica de armadura se estaba acercando a él con la gorra en la mano. Se lo devolvió a su dueño.

Black Rose: ¡Ten cuidado, idiota!

Tadashi no pudo responder a eso cuando Gogo hizo que la camioneta saliera a la calle y un tren apareció a la vista. Black Rose empezó a reducir la velocidad, poniéndose entre la furgoneta y Yokai. Gogo no se detuvo. Se dirigió directamente hacia las vías.

Wasabi: Whoa, whoa, whoa, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- Wasabi expresó su miedo, pero Gogo lo tenía todo bajo control. Ella usó el mismo truco de nuevo para esquivar el tren y girar a la derecha al mismo tiempo, dejando a Yokai y Black Rose en el otro lado. Los ojos de Yokai y Hiro se encontraron brevemente mientras miraba lo que estaba pasando allí, el sonido del tren golpeando las vías llenando sus oídos. El villano volvió la cabeza cuando Black Rose hizo su ataque, pero, después de algunos intentos, fue atrapada y arrojada justo cuando Gogo tomó un desvío.

Honey: ¿Lo perdimos?- preguntó preocupada.

Wasabi: ¡Al frente!- gritó.

Una pared de microbots comenzó a apoderarse de la carretera y rodearlos como un túnel. La mujer de cabello negro no dejó de avanzar. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, Tadashi le gritó a su robot.

Tadashi: ¡Baymax! ¡Sostente!- la enfermera robot hizo lo que le dijeron, agarrándose con fuerza al coche al que estaba atado.

Wasabi: ¡No lo lograremos!- Wasabi gritó.

Honey: Lo vamos a lograr- Honey declaró con calma.

Wasabi: ¡No lo lograremos!

Honey: ¡Lo vamos a lograr!- exclamó cuando Gogo presionó el acelerador.

Wasabi: ¡No lo lograremos!

Y justo cuando los microbots nublaron la salida, Gogo los atravesó. Aterrizaron en la carretera.

Honey: ¡Lo hicimos!- exclamó alegremente la rubia miel.

Pero su felicidad duró poco cuando el camino se agotó, haciendo que el grupo de amigos gritara cuando golpearon el agua, la ventana delantera se agrietó por el impacto. Se hundieron lentamente en las profundidades, Baymax todavía agarrado al capó de la camioneta. El agua llenó el auto extremadamente rápido y todos respiraron profundamente mientras les quitaba el último aire.

Cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Todos intentaron salir, pero Baymax y Hiro estaban atrapados. Los demás no sabían qué hacer, pero una figura familiar surgió sobre ellos. Fue Black Rose. Comenzó a hacer gestos, diciéndoles que desataran a Baymax y que ella se haría cargo de Hiro. El grupo hizo un trabajo rápido para deshacer las correas y agarrar rápidamente al robot mientras flotaba hacia la superficie.

Black Rose y Hiro fueron más lentos. Ambos estaban tratando de soltar el cinturón de seguridad y Hiro estaba a punto de perder el aliento. Black Rose apartó las manos del otro y activó su espada de plasma. Cortó el asiento tan rápido como la resistencia del agua y sacó a Hiro del coche. Tomando la mano del joven genio Black Rose nadó tan rápido como pudo para llevarlos a la superficie.

Pero Hiro no pudo aguantar más.

Su respiración se acabó.

Y de repente, todo lo que pudo concentrarse fue en la mano cálida que tenía entrelazada con la suya.


	9. Capítulo 8

Pov Normal

Con un grito ahogado, Black Rose emergió del agua, caminando peresosamente hacia la orilla mientras se aseguraba de que la cabeza de Hiro estuviera fuera del agua. Tadashi, Wasabi y Gogo se apresuraron a sacarlos, dejando que la superheroina se recostara para recuperar el aliento. Su visera negra se volvió hacía Hiro cuando Wasabi y Tadashi llevaron al chico inconsciente a su lado. Baymax se alejó de una temblorosa Honey Lemon y se dirigió hacía al chico.

Baymax: Hiro requiere mi atención- dijo el robot preocupado.

Fred: Hazlo, amigo …- dijo temblando de frío. Honey Lemon asintió antes de mirar al robot de Tadashi.

Una vez que el robot llegó a Hiro, Black Rose dejó escapar una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha. Fue tan encantador y curioso para los demás que el largo momento de felicidad de la héroe violeta se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se puso de pie, todavía con esa sonrisa, aunque un poco más triste ahora, y encendió los discos maglev. Esto llamó la atención del grupo y todos lo rodearon antes de que pudiera irse.

Gogo: ¡Aguanta!- gritó. La héroe vestida de morado se volvió hacia cada persona frenéticamente, llevándose las manos al pecho, nerviosa- ¿¡Por qué diablos tienes nuestros inventos!?

Wasabi: ¿¡Por qué los estás usando!?

Honey: ¿¡Por qué ese tipo se llevó los microbots de Hiro!?- exclamó con una mirada preocupada.

Tadashi: ¿¡Qué les hace pensar a ustedes dos que tienen derecho a usar nuestros inventos de esta manera!?

Fred: ¡Tienes que enseñarme tus movimientos!- Gogo le dio un buen golpe al hombro de Fred.

La jóven héroe los miró de nuevo, aunque más relajada esta vez. Se volvió hacia Gogo y dijo, riendo un poco

Black Rose: sabes, siempre me dio tanto miedo cuando estás enojada

Gogo: ¿Eh?

Fred: Vaya, posible historia secreta- dijo frotando su hombro. Wasabi le dio una mirada cansada. La superhéroe se rió de las palabras de Fred, mostrando una sonrisa de alegría y otra risa. Todos se miraron unos a otros, confundidos.

Gogo: ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Black Rose?- Preguntó Gogo, tratando de llamar su atención. Lo hizo. Se volvió hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza confundida.

Black Rose: ¿Black Rose?- cuestionó.

Honey: l-lo siento, no sabíamos cómo llamarte y Fred te acaba de nombrar así- tartamudeó. Fred saludó con una sonrisa entusiasta ante la mención de él- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

Black Rose: No, no, está bien. De hecho, estaría preocupada si no me diera algún tipo de título extraño- la chica sonrió. Todo el mundo estaba cada vez más confundido. Wasabi fue el primero en hablar.

Wasabi. ¿Te… conocemos?

Black Rose: ... Lo haces ... pero por otro lado, probablemente tú tampoco ..."

Todos: ¿Qué?- dijo el grupo al unísono. De repente, Black Rose saltó anormalmente alto, aterrizando suavemente lejos del grupo. Se volvió hacia sus caras sorprendidas.

Black Rose: No quiero que se involucren con mis asuntos, así que por favor, mantenganse alejados. Prometo que esto terminará pronto y les prometo que derrotar a gente como… él es la única razón por la que uso sus inventos- La héroe de morado se despidió- Cuídense. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado

Antes de que los demás pudieran decir algo, la héroe de morado despegó con una velocidad inigualable. Honey Lemon se inquietó.

Honey: Se ha ido ... ¡Ah! ¡Nos olvidamos de agradecerle!

Gogo: Lo haremos la próxima vez- Dijo la pelinegra con calma.

Tadashi: ¿Qué la próxima vez?- cuestionó, preocupándose.

Hiro: cof, cof, cof ... argh ...

Todos se volvieron hacia el niño ahora consciente y el robot de malvavisco, que estaba ayudando al chico a sentarse. Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro que, sin saberlo, habían estado conteniendo en alguna parte de sus pulmones. Hiro estaba de regreso, tosiendo agua. Miró a su alrededor salvajemente.

Hiro: ¿D-dónde ...?

Tadashi: ¡Hiro! ¿¡Estás bien!?- dijo abrazando fuertemente a su hermano

Fred: ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, amigo!- exclamó.

Honey: ¡Hiro!- Honey Lemon se acercó a él- ¿Estás bien?

Hiro respiró hondo.

Hiro: S-Sí. Gracias, Baymax.

Baymax: De nada. Sin embargo, sus lesiones requieren mi atención y la temperatura de sus cuerpo es baja

El chico de cabello negro se volvió hacia sus amigos.

Tadashi; Deberíamos salir de aquí ...

Fred: Conozco un lugar- dijo dándole una mirada seria.

Esta fue una noche extraña, mucho más de lo que Hiro pretendía de todos modos. Mientras él, su hermano y sus amigos caminaban por una calle por la que Hiro nunca había pasado antes, los estudiantes de ciencias no pudieron evitar sentirse… fuera de lugar. Todas las casas a su alrededor eran grandes y elegantes. Muchas de estas casas tenían paredes de piedra o ladrillo bien colocadas para mantener a la gente fuera. También había algo de césped muy verde en muchos de los jardines frontales, algo que el grupo realmente no vio en la ciudad. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? El único que lo sabía era Fred, que caminaba frente a ellos con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

Gogo: ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Gogo, contemplando las vistas.

De repente, Fred se giró y el resto del grupo se detuvo, mirando hacia dónde iba Fred. El moreno se dirigía directamente a una enorme mansión blanca. Tenía una escalera perfecta, un jardín perfecto y arbustos perfectamente cortados. La mansión en sí parecía sacada de la época victoriana y era lo suficientemente grande como para parecer digna de la realeza.

Tadashi: F-Fred …- Tadashi trató de llamar la atención de su amigo, lo cual hizo- ¿A dónde vas?

Fred puso cara de desconcierto, mirando hacia atrás entre sus amigos y la mansión hasta que entendió.

Fred: ¡Oh!- Extendió los brazos en forma acogedora- ¡Bienvenidos a my house! Eso es francés para puerta de entrada.

Gogo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Honey le daba una sonrisa insegura. 

Honey: Realmente ... no lo es.

Gogo: Escucha, idiota. Un lunático con una máscara acaba de intentar matarnos- La chica de cabello negro señaló con un dedo acusador al moreno- ¡No estoy de humor para ninguna-!

Su sentencia fue interrumpida por la gran puerta que se abrió. Un mayordomo apareció a la vista. El recién llegado se volvió hacia Fred

Mayordomo; Bienvenido a casa, maestro Fredderick.

Fred: ¡Heathcliff! ¡Mi hombre!- Todos los hombros cayeron en estado de shock … '¿Qué?' pensaron todos- ¡Entren, muchachos! ¡Estaremos a salvo aquí!- Fred levantó un puño hacia el mayordomo- Dame el puño

Heathcliff, sin entusiasmo, le dio a Fred un puñetazo mientras los demás se dirigían a la entrada. Fred entró primero. El resto del grupo lo siguió, Honey Lemon y Wasabi saludando al mayordomo mientras lo hacían. Baymax miró a Heathcliff, que todavía tenía el puño levantado. El robot de malvavisco miró la mano antes de volver a mirar a Heathcliff. El robot luego levantó su propio puño y copió lo que hizo Fred.

Baymax: Balalalala- Heathcliff arqueó una ceja.

Dentro de la mansión, el grupo tomó la nueva vista. No solo el exterior era impresionante, sino que el interior era igual de asombroso, si no más. Era espacioso con paredes de color rojo anaranjado. En el techo colgaba una lámpara de araña de color amarillo brillante. Se colgaron pinturas en el interior elegantemente diseñado. Era un mundo cautivador dentro de esta mansión. Fred empezó a moverse, acostumbrado a la belleza del lugar.

Honey: Freddy, ¿esta es tu casa?- Honey Lemon preguntó con asombro.

Gogo: Pensé que vivías debajo de un puente- declaró.

Fred: Bueno, técnicamente pertenece a mis padres. Pero están en un vacas en la isla familiar- Fred se dio la vuelta- Deberíamos irnos en algún momento- Volviéndose hacia el frente, el moreno aplaudió, abriendo las puertas.

Al entrar en la nueva habitación, los ojos de todos se abrieron. Era una sala de fanáticos geek. Había monstruos, trajes de superhéroes y figuras de acción por todas partes. Había un televisor de pantalla ancha increíble y montones de cómics llenos de figuras de acción. Una cama ordenada con cuatro almohadas estaba directamente frente a ellos con un juego de arcade al lado.

Gogo: Tienes que estar bromeando 

Hiro estuvo de acuerdo con eso mientras asimilaba y procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Escuchó un jadeo detrás de él de Honey Lemon, pero realmente no quería saber por qué. Tampoco quería saber de qué estaba hablando Wasabi.

Wasabi: Si no me atacara un tipo con una máscara de kabuki, pensaría que esto sería lo más extraño que he visto hoy- Gogo asintió de acuerdo- Mi cerebro odia mis ojos por esto

Hiro se adentró más en la habitación, con Baymax y Tadashi siguiéndole. Realmente necesitaba sentarse. Entre ser atacado, casi ahogado y descubrir que tenía un amigo extremadamente rico, necesitaba descansar. Tomando asiento junto a la mesa frente al televisor, suspiró.

Baymax: Hiro, tu temperatura corporal aún es baja.

Honestamente, a Hiro no le importaba en este momento. Pasaban demasiadas cosas dentro de su cabeza.

Hiro: Ajá …- esa fue su única respuesta

De repente, Hiro sintió que un peso se apoderaba de él, haciéndolo buscar apoyo en la mesa. Fue Baymax. El genio puso los ojos en blanco cuando Baymax comenzó a calentarse y se acurrucó en sus brazos sobre la mesa y miró a su hermano por un momento mientras pensaba

Hiro: '¿por qué no me sorprende?'

Sus amigos y hermano comenzaron a unirse a él en la manta térmica de Baymax. Fred dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

Fred: Es como abrazar a un tibio malvavisco 

Honey: ¡Ahh, es tan lindo!

Wasabi: Oh si.

Gogo dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. 

Gogo: Buen robot ...

Tadashi sonrió y se relajó en el calor. Realmente era agradable, tanto que Hiro quería dormir en él. Pero todavía había algo que le molestaba. No estaba seguro de qué, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con los muelles, algo con Yokai… Hiro frunció el ceño. No podía recordar. El joven genio sabía que era algo extraño, pero se estaba quedando en blanco.

Hiro: oigan chicos.

Sus amigos y hermano lo miraron sin dejar el calor de Baymax.

Hiro: ¿Alguno de ustedes notó algo extraño? Siento que Yokai y los microbots estaban haciendo algo

Gogo lo miró fijamente, su rostro y su voz llenos de sarcasmo.

Gogo: Sí, estaba levantando contenedores y arrojándonoslos

Tadashi: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Hiro: Creí haber visto algo cuando Yokai llegó a la orilla, pero no puedo recordar qué era ...

Honey: Probablemente no sea nada. Además, no puedes esperar recordarlo después de lo que pasó- Propuso Honey Lemon, Gogo asintió con la cabeza mientras Fred intentaba recordar de qué estaba hablando Hiro.

Wasabi: En realidad, ni siquiera puedo recordar todo lo que sucedió en esa persecución de autos. Todo fue tan rápido- dijo con una ceja pensativa.

Hiro giró la cabeza y gimió mientras hacía un último intento de recordar lo que la memoria se negaba a proporcionar. De repente, se puso de pie, tratando de arrancarse el cabello.

Hiro: ¡Argh! ¡Me rindo! ¡Era rojo, eso es todo lo que recuerdo!

Tadashi: ¡Whoa! ¡Cálmate!

El chico genio de cabello negro se volvió hacía Tadashi.

Hiro: ¿¡Cómo puedo calmarme!? ¡El asesino de mi hermana está corriendo por ahí! ¡Black Rose solo puede retrasarlo! No puedo encontrar, y mucho menos recordar una pista para descubrir lo que está haciendo Yokai y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo… él…- Hiro parpadeó por un momento y suspiró, tratando de reprimir sus emociones, dejando que su mente tomara el control- ¿Quién es ese tipo de la máscara ...?

Fred intervino con una pose segura y práctica.

Fred: Tengo una teoría

Antes de que Hiro se diera cuenta, Fred había reunido/arrastrado a todos en el sofá con los cómics que había elegido del estante. Mientras rodeaba al grupo sentado, todos levantaron las cejas mientras miraban la forma de literatura. Sin lugar a dudas, estaban confundidos, sin tener idea de a dónde iba Fred con esto.

Wasabi: ¿Qué es el Dr sangriento?- murmuró en pregunta, mirando más de cerca el título para confirmar lo que estaba leyendo.

Fred: En realidad, el diseñador de armas millonario, Malcolm Chazzletic- explicó, señalando toscamente las páginas.

Hiro: ¿El Aniquilador?- dijo en voz alta.

Fred: Detrás de la máscara, se encuentra el industrial, Reid Axeworthy

Gogo: Varón von Destrucción- ¡Ve al grano!- exclamó

Fred comenzó a alejarse del sofá y se dirigió hacia la televisión, sosteniendo un control remoto.

Fred: ¿¡No lo entienden ?! El hombre de la máscara que nos atacó no es otro que ... ¡voilá!- Apretó un botón y la pantalla se iluminó- ¡Alistair Krei!

Hiro: ¿¡Qué!?- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

Fred: Piénsalo. Krei quería tus microbots y los de Hiromi, y ustedes dijeron que no. Pero las reglas no se aplican a un hombre como Krei

Hiro: No hay manera. El tipo tiene un perfil demasiado alto

Honey: Entonces, ¿quién era ese tipo de la máscara ...?

Hiro: Yo ... no lo sé. No sabemos nada sobre él.

Baymax: Su tipo de sangre es AB negativo- Todos miraron hacia el robot, sorprendidos por la interjección del robot globo blanco- Los niveles de colesterol son-

Tadashi corrió hacia su creación. 

Tadashi: ¡Baymax! ¡Lo escaneaste!

Baymax: Estoy programado para evaluar las necesidades de atención médica de todos

Hiro: ¡Si!- exclamó, esperando aparecer en sus ojos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo- ¡Jaja! ¡Puedo usar los datos de tu escáner para encontrarlo!

Gogo: Uh, tendrías que escanear a todos en San Fransokyo, lo que podría llevar, no sé ... una eternidad

Hiro: ¡No, no, no, no! Solo tengo que buscar otro ángulo- Hiro caminó alrededor, tratando de encontrar una solución al nuevo problema mientras que sí hermano sólo sonreía. De repente, al mirar una de las figuras de acción de Fred, se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió el robot con entusiasmo- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Escanearé toda la ciudad al mismo tiempo! Solo tengo que actualizar el sensor de Baymax- El jóven genio miró hacia una vitrina, el reflejo de sus amigos bloqueando levemente la vista de las figuras de acción de superhéroes detrás de ella. Se le ocurrió otra gran idea. Hiro se volvió, señalando a su grupo de amigos- En realidad, si vamos a atrapar a este tipo, tendremos que mejorarlos a todos

Wasabi: ¿Nos vas a qué cosa?

Hiro lo ignoró y simplemente rodeó a todos en la habitación, pensando en lo que podían hacer. Fred estaba radiante.

Fred: ¡Hoho! ¡Está bien, me gusta hacia dónde se dirige esto!

Wasabi: ¡No podemos ir contra ese tipo! ¡Somos unos nerds!- protestó el portador de la bandana.

Honey: Hiro, queremos ayudar, pero solo somos ... nosotros.

Hiro: No- respondió, mirando detrás del grupo y el cartel en la pared, todos volviéndose hacia donde él miraba- seremos mucho más- Gogo, que había estado pensativa durante esta discusión, se puso de pie con un suspiro y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Fred.

Gogo: Hiromi era una buena chica y una amiga más. Estamos dentro- dijo con calma. Mientras Fred asentía felizmente, Tadashi, Wasabi y Honey Lemon pensaron por un momento antes de asentir y ponerse de pie también. Fred se rió con entusiasmo. 

Fred: ¿¡Pueden sentirlo!? Chicos, ¿sienten esto? ¡Nuestra historia de origen comienza! ¡Seremos superhéroes!

❁━━━━━━✧❁✧━━━━━━❁

Black Rose caminó por las calles oscuras. Su armadura comenzaba a sentirse pesada, su fuerza comenzaba a abandonarla. Su estómago gruñó fuertemente. El heroína se aferró a su estómago mientras chillaba pidiendo comida, sintiendo el vacío de su estómago. La chica gimió. El heroína de morado no tenía dinero, por lo que no podía comprar nada y no comía mucho en su universo paralelo. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de comida, siempre procuraba comer algo ya sea que Momakase o Pegajoso le obligaban a comer ya que ella acostumbraba a darle su porción de alimento a personas que estaban alojadas en el refugio.

Su traje comenzaba a pesarle, así que lo apagó, dejando que el metal descansara sobre sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello. Black Rose se apoyó contra una pared de cemento y se deslizó exhausta. Apagar el traje no ayudó mucho con el peso. Ponerlo todo en ciertas áreas fue una mala idea. El heroína de cabello negro gimió de dolor. Estaba tan cansada de la pelea, tan cansada de nadar en aguas muy frías. Tenía tanta hambre.

Black Rose: Mataría por un plato de sopa ... o al menos unos ositos de goma. ¡Argh, si tan solo encontrara suficiente dinero en el suelo! ¡Entonces podría encontrar una ma...!

El sonido de pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con él, Black Rose podía oír el crujido de las bolsas de basura. El heroína levantó sus cansados ojos hacia el lugar de donde venían los sonidos. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Ante ella había un mayordomo medio calvo vestido con un traje y de pie en perfecta estatura, y acababa de volver la cabeza hacia Black Rose.

El mayordomo arqueó una ceja y colocó las bolsas de plástico negras en el suelo. Se acercó a la pequeña figura que descansaba sobre la cerca de cemento de su maestro, tomando más forma de niña mientras lo hacía, notando la complexión delgada y las muñecas pequeñas. La niña parecía desnutrida, cansada y muerta de hambre. Algo de comida y sueño ayudarían a la niña. La niña de cabello negro trató de alejarse y levantarse, pero un pequeño dolor llegó y se derrumbó. El mayordomo atrapó rápidamente a la niña.

Heathcliff: Hola. Mi nombre es Heathcliff. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó. La niña levantó la cabeza para mirar al mayordomo.

Black Rose: tal vez- murmuró la chica

Heathcliff: eso es un no entonces.

Black Rose: Si.

Heathcliff suspiró y de repente tomó el brazo de la niña, poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo a la pequeña mujer. La chica de cabello negro jadeó, los ojos se abrieron de nuevo, presa del pánico. No quería entrar. No sabía lo que pasaría si veía a ellos . Solo sabía que estaban allí.

Black Rose: ¡U-Uh! ¡Um-!

Heathcliff: Vamos, entonces. Te prepararé un poco de sopa- El mayordomo empezó a arrastrar a la chica débil hasta la puerta de la puerta, cerrándola mientras entraban.

Black Rose: ¡E-eso no es necesario!- protestó la joven, tratando de salir de la casa- '¡Hombre, este tipo está rígido!'- pensó

Heathcliff: Teniendo en cuenta su condición, ruego diferir. Y no voy a dejarla así señorita. Estoy seguro de que el Maestro Fredderick no se opondrá a dejarle tener una comida adecuada- Heathcliff acompañó a la chica que luchaba por el camino de ladrillos del jardín hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta y entraron en la cocina perfectamente limpia de la casa.

La joven tuvo que parpadear varias veces para adaptarse a la luz. Durante su momento de debilidad, Heathcliff sentó a la chica de cabello negro, entrecerrando los ojos ante la larga mata de cabello negro despeinado. Se dio la vuelta por un segundo para cerrar la puerta. Cuando se volvió, vio que la chica de cabello negro había saltado de la silla y retrocedía como un pequeño animal acorralado, buscando una salida.

Los ojos de Black Rose se movieron entre Heathcliff y la puerta. Su salida fue cortada. Cuando el mayordomo comenzó a acercarse a ella con cuidado, el heroína de morado finalmente encontró una manera de salir de la cocina. Corrió más adentro de la mansión, huyendo del perseguidor que la siguió poco después. Al doblar una esquina en el lujoso pasillo, la chica miró hacia atrás para ver si el mayordomo todavía lo seguía.

Black Rose: 'mierda, me había olvidado que es muy rápido'

Los ojos analíticos intentaron encontrar una manera de salir de la persecución de Heathcliff. Miró todas las puertas en el momento en que entró en un nuevo pasillo, pero ninguna parecía la elección perfecta. El estómago de la niña gruñó y sus extremidades parecían estar perdiendo su función de habilidad, descontenta con la cantidad de energía que demandaba la adrenalina. No pudo evitar gemir inquieta. Esto no fue bueno. Pronto se vería obligada a detenerse. Pero no podía dejar que Fred la viera. No entendía lo que había sucedido todavía y conocerla podría… Black Rose se sacudió los pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento para esto. Necesitaba un buen lugar para esconderse.

De repente, un pensamiento le vino a la mente después de mirar una pintura en la pared. Y sabía exactamente qué hacer a continuación

Antes de que el mayordomo se diera cuenta, Black Rose comenzó a hacer giros más decisivos y planificados, alejándose cada vez más del hombre mayor. El rígido caballero frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de esto. Se profundizó cuando la chica se alejaba cada vez más y se giraba cuando estaba a medio pasillo de distancia. El mayordomo puso fuerza extra en su paso para moverse más rápido, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había rastro de la niña hambrienta.

Heathcliff parpadeó muy confundido y miró a su alrededor. Él estaba solo. ¿Dónde diablos desapareció esa chica?

Continuará...


End file.
